CORAZON CERRADO
by magic love ice 123
Summary: PROLOGO Tenía unos padres amorosos que me querían y yo igual a ellos, pero la felicidad solo me duró muy poco ya que mi padre traiciona a mi madre. Mi perfecta burbuja despareció, quede solo a merced de una madrastra y una pequeña hermana por un instante volví a tener a mi dulce familia feliz, pero el destino tenía otra jugada para mí, perdimos a unos padres amorosos.
1. PROLOGO

CORAZON CERRADO TWILIGHT FANFIC

PROLOGO

Tenía unos padres amorosos que me querían y yo igual a ellos, pero la felicidad solo me duro muy poco ya que mi padre traiciona a mi madre.

Mi perfecta burbuja despareció, quede solo a merced de una madrastra y una pequeña hermana por un instante volví a tener a mi dulce familia feliz, pero el

destino tenía otra jugada para mí, perdí en un trágico accidente a mi padre y a mi madrastra, me quedé con mi hermana pequeña de 6 meses y medio y cerré mi

corazón, porque temía que al darlo pasaría lo mismo que a mis padres, espero poder amar algún día y curar este corazón que cada vez que doy dos pasos hacia

adelante retrocedo más.

Les contare mi historia de cómo perdí cosas importantes en mi vida, pero a causa de esto conocí al amor de mi vida y tuve aquellas cosas que perdí y recuperé con

el amor de esa persona que nos está esperando a cada uno de nosotros.

Porque siempre cuando una puerta se nos cierra muchas más se nos abrirán y poderles desearle amor a cada uno de nosotros no hay que desesperarnos

siempre habrá cosas buenas y podremos ver la luz al final del túnel.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Capitulo 1

BELLA POV:

Cuando tenía 5 años vivía con mi madre Renne y mi padre Charlie, que era jefe de policía de nuestro pueblo en Forks, donde casi no sucedía muchos altercados solo bromas

telefónicas o cosas de adolescentes. Eso era cuando mi padre antes era patrullero, pero poco a poco lo ascendieron de rango.

Recuerdo que mi madre, mi padre y yo vivíamos en una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina y baño, lo que me gustaba de esa casa es que teníamos un

gran patio donde madre plantaba muchas árboles frutales y flores, siempre que la buscaba la encontraba en su amado jardín.

Ese es un recuerdo que lo tengo guardado en mi memoria. Mi padre se iba temprano a trabajar, y yo me quedaba con mi madre siempre, preparábamos la comida para

cuando llegara mi padre. Me entretenía ayudándole a mi madre, por eso siempre me interesaba la cocina. En realidad eran los postres. siempre que yo cumplía años, mi

madre hacía un rico pastel de chocolate mi preferido, al igual que de mi padre, eran los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Recuerdo que a mi padre le pedía siempre una mascota, pero nunca me lo compraba, ya que decía que la mascota no es un objeto que nada más lo dejas… me decía siempre

tienes que responsabilizarte de bañarlo, pasearlo entre otras cosas, así que nunca tuve una, y mejor me compraban muchos peluches de perros, gatos, etc. Y así… pasaron

los años, hasta que cumplí los 18. Siempre miraba a mi madre que lloraba, ya que como les contaba mi padre había sido ascendido de rango.

Ahora mi madre se la veía junto al teléfono todos los días, más en las noches esperando a que sonara y le dijeran que mi padre había muerto cumpliendo con su deber. Cabe

recalcar que como lo ascendieron ya no estaba aquí en Forks, si no en otros estados donde los índices de conflictos eran más agravantes.

Una vez acompañé a mi padre para ir a su trabajo, y vi que se llevaba demasiado bien, con una compañera de trabajo llamada Sue.

Era divorciada, no pensé que mi padre estuviera con ella, pero se veían más como amigos que como compañeros de trabajo, pero no quise decirle a mi madre, porque si no

era verdad quedaría mal con mi padre así que lo deje pasar.

Cuando regresamos a la casa mi madre estaba dormida, ya no esperaba a mi padre como antes, que lo recibía con un fuerte abrazo, no lo entendía en ese momento.

Mi padre me pregunto si quería acompañarlo donde vivía Sue. condujimos a las afueras de Forks donde habían muchas casas… le pregunte a mi padre y me dijo que era una

reserva, ahí Vivían muchas familias que protegían el bosque, estacionamos y descendimos, vi a Sue ahí parada afuera de la casa esperándonos, cuando entre me

presentó a dos muchachos de mi edad llamados Seth y Leah. Ya en la noche se reunieron más personas alrededor de una fogata, y platicaban de sus aventuras, yo me sentía

como bicho raro, _porque no conocía a nadie de ahí se __fueron presentando cada uno. se llamaban, Quil ,Embri, Sam, Emily y _un señor ya mayor su nombre era Billy Black y su

hijo Jacob Black, mi padre me lo presento y conversamos, pero no me sentía a gusto, porque creía que mi padre pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos en lugar de mi madre y

conmigo.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

REENE POV:

Ya hace más de 1 año que ya no veía al que era mi esposo, se llama Charlie Swan era patrullero de nuestro pueblo en Forks, lo amaba con todo mi ser. se preguntarán

porque ya no vivo con él, pues me engaño… todo lo que compartí con él, ya no existía, siempre eran puras mentiras.

Sus llegadas tarde, entre otras cosas, que para mí me dieron señales, pero no quise decir nada, por miedo a que Bella se desilusionara de su padre. llegue al punto que ya no

podía más.

Así que me fui de la casa, a Bella se lo dije o ella ya lo suponía no lo sé… porque nunca quise sacar ese tema a relucir con ella nos fuimos a vivir en una pequeña casa no era

la gran cosa pero era nuestro nuevo hogar.

La bomba explotó como a Charlie lo subieron de rango ya era jefe de la estación veía como todas las noches lo llamaban por una que otra infracción o simplemente por queja

de ruidos pero se alejaba más y más porque ya no estaba en casa en las noches siempre me sentaba en el sillón donde aún lado había una mesita de noche es donde

encontraba el teléfono siempre me quedaba esperando esa llamada de que me avisaran que a Charlie lo habían matado, pero nunca llego esa terrible llamada si no que veía

cuando iba a su trabajo que siempre hablaba con esa compañera llamada Sue cuando le preguntaba nunca me respondía con la verdad siempre inventaba cosas, como que

solo eran amigos yo no me tragaba el cuento ya que una como esposa sabe identificar esos aspectos en su esposo, pero la realidad no era esa aquí en su trabajo ni en la casa

ya no era atento con Isabela ni conmigo hasta que llego el punto que le pedí el divorcio.

El me suplico y me dijo que solo eran amigos nada más, no lo quise escuchar, así que agarre una maleta, mi pasaporte y me fui para nunca regresar y lo sentí también por

Isabela mi adorada hija, pero todo en esa casa me recordaba el sentimiento de dolor por esa persona que dice estar para toda tu vida, pero lo que más me duele es que se

casó y tuvo una beba, pero murió dejando a ese pequeña e indefensa bebita sola y a mi hija con el corazón partido en pedazos.

Actualmente estoy casada con Phil Dywer que es un jugador de fútbol profesional, siempre quise llamar a Bella pero no me atreví, cuando lo hice supe que el teléfono había

sido dado de baja y también me llamó un amigo que era contratista de bienes raíces anunciando que mi casa había sido hipotecada, así que no tenía manera de contactar

con mi hija solo espero que este bien donde quiera que esté.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

BELLA POV:

Después de que madre se enteró que las idas y venidas de padre, en la noche no eran por su trabajo si no por qué pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sue, madre pensó que la

engañaba, pero nunca dijo nada. Recuerdo cuando llegué en la noche y entre, vi a madre con una maleta y le gritaba que le diera el divorcio, cosa que a mi padre no le gusto

y la tomó de la mano, pero ella le dijo que ya no podía hacerse la ciega, ya que su amor había terminado. cuando el ya no la miraba con esos ojos de amor si no de

amargura, ahí lo entendí.

Tantas veces que lo veía con Sue eran porque había algo entre ellos, me sentí triste y furiosa ya que esa mujer había acabado con el amor de mi madre y de mi padre, así

que madre se fue dejándonos solos, yo no voltee a ver a mi padre, corría a mi habitación cerrándola de golpe y le puse el seguro, me caí llorando porque todo lo que

quería había llegado a su fin estrepitosamente, porque me preguntaba que había hecho mal para que esto pasara, no lo entendí, ya casi no salía de mi habitación por más que

mi padre tocara a mi puerta le gritaba que se fuera que el ya no era nadie para mí, y me dijo - pues tendrás que aceptarme y también a sue, lo oíste?- me dijo… así que a las

pocas semanas de que madre se fuera ya se había casado con Sue. No lo podía creer. Después llegó mi hermanita que la quise ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, por un

instante fui feliz, ya que mi corazón poco a poco se iba sanando y ya no me sentía enojada con mi padre; pero esto solo me duro por un instante ya que mi padre había salido

de casa para pasar un velada romántica con Sue, dejándome a mi hermana de 6 meses y medio, me quede dormida en el sillón cuando me desperté y vi el reloj ya eran las 3

de la madrugada y padre no había regresado; temí lo peor pero deseche ese pensamiento, ya que tal vez estaban atorados por el tráfico eso era; pero seguían pasando las

horas… tocaron a mi puerta y eran dos oficiales amigos de mi padre que me dijeron que mi padre había tenido un grave accidente automovilístico, les pregunté si estaba bien

a lo cual ellos me respondieron que no, habían muerto al instante; algo dentro de mí se partió, no sé lo que era ese sentimiento. Cargué a mi hermana y me dirigí al hospital,

hice los trámites correspondientes y enterré a mi padre y a Sue.

Cuando regresé del entierro a la casa ya la sentía vacía, y vi que ya no estaban ni mi padre ni a Sue , pasaron los días y Cuál fue la sorpresa, que cuando llegué de hacer

unas compras, la casa estaba siendo embargada, y sabía que me había atrasado en los pagos; vi a un amigo de mi padre que era de bienes raíces a ver si podría ayudarme…

¿Me dijo si tenía otro lugar donde estar? A lo que yo le dije que no, dijo suerte Isabela.

Así que me subí a mi auto con lo poco que llevaba y me dirigí hacia lo desconocido.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Semanas después

ISABELLA P.O.V. –

Después que dejara mi casa y por un momento no sabia adonde no tenia trabajo y el poco dinero que me dejo mi padres en caso de que le ocurrirá algo no me alcanzaba así que llame a algunos compañero de mi escuela si me podrían alojar pero me daban largas unos decían que no tenían espacio o no estaba aquí en Forks etc,etc me estaba dando por vencida y llame a la ultima persona de mi lista y contesto que bueno dije le comente si me podría quedar con ella en lo que buscaba un lugar dudaba pero le mencione que le pagaría el alquiler a lo que ella acepto me dio su dirección y vi que era un lugar muy bonito había una cafetería, bar y a la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba un pequeño patio de juegos a lo cual a Renesmee le encantaría tenia que comprarle ya que las de ella se quedaron en la vieja casa.

Así que estacione mi auto y baje cerré la puerta dirigí hacia el segundo piso toque la puerta y ahí se encontraba Marcia me mostró el lugar eran dos habitaciones la mía era muy pequeña casi no cabían cosas no me queje por que ya tenia un lugar donde dormir e igual mi pequeña hermana así que me dormí a la mañana siguiente me desperté fui hacia la cocina pero no estaba vi que había una nota pegada al refrigerador que decía – Buenos días me fui a trabajar regreso al rato las llaves están en un alhaje ro en la mesa de la puerta los recogí cerré la puerta puse a mi hermanita en su asiento y me dirigí a la tienda comprar cosas que eran unas mamilas,leche,pañales,chupete,ropa,cuna, y algunos peluches pague y me dirigí de nuevo al departamento llegue y no se encontraba marcia suspire me puse a hacer la comida para ella y para mi cene y me dormí al día siguiente suena mi celular es mi amiga Rosa hablamos y le doy la dirección donde me estoy alojando a lo cual toca y le abro no sentamos en la pequeña sala y nos ponemos hablar de todo se me pasa la hora y es cuando decido hacerla la mamila a mi hermana pequeña y hablamos en lo que la hacia.

¿Intentando enseñarle a hablar a Renesmee ?- dijo Rosa sentada en una de las sillas , Sólo la estoy estimulando , los libros dicen que eso es bueno- dije continuando con la mamila se Rió, de forma casi sorprendida -lo único que se le olvidó a tu madrastra fue como cuidar a los bebés- -¡¿Qué?!- grité exasperada, cosa que señalo a mi hermana y comenzó a llorar -De más- completé mientras trataba de calmar a mi hermana -Ya bebé, ya- susurré meciendo a mi hermanita en brazos ... – Nos a hablamos luego dijo Rosa y se fue dejándome sola así que me dormí ya que mi compañera de cuarto no tenia hora de llegada así que al día siguiente unos golpes en la puerta me espantaron quien demonios tocaba así me pare sin despertar a mi hermana y me llevo la sorpresa que es una trabajadora social llevaba un suerte a medio planchar unos pantalones igual de arrugados y daba la sensación de que algo malo me iba decir solo me grito diciendo que se llevaría a mi herma ya que yo no podía cuidarlo y le digo que si estoy viviendo en un departamento compartido me dijo tienes trabajo a lo cual yo mentí que si trabaja desde aquí ayudándola a mi amiga en unas cosas de papelería ya que ella era abogada y me pagaba cosa no cierta tienes hasta el 22 para demostrar que realmente tienes manera de solventarte a ti y tu hermana si no eres capaz te la quitaremos y te la daremos a la hermana de su madrastra Sue yo solo asentí cerré la puerta y me derrumbe llorando nunca e sabido de la existencia de esa mujer a lo cual llego marcia y le Conté me dijo que tonta había sido al engañar a la trabajadora social ahora vendrían a preguntar y ella no quería tener problemas me dijo que me fuera te regresare todo el dinero me diste de alquiler y un extra pero debes de irte ahora mismo así empaque todo lo subí al auto y me fui de ahí llorando por que por mi estupidez volvía perlo todo maneje varios minutos llegue a una cafetería vi que había una vacante por tiempo libre me comunique por la entreviste a lo cual me la dieron ya no se si por lastima o que pero la señorita de la cafetería me dio el piso e arriba a lo que agradecía una vez mas .

Pero al día siguiente baje del piso de arriba hacia la cafetería la dueña me dijo que solo me contrataba por unos días ya que la chica fija se había enfermado pero en cuanto regresara yo debía de irme de aquí a lo cual asentí .


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bella Pov:

Después de haber conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo, ya que tenía que cubrir a una chica que estaba enferma; el dueño James me miraba con ojos que me asían sentir incomoda, ya que escuchaba de las otras empleadas que se les susurraba cosas lindas pero un tanto inapropiadas, aquella que hiciera algún comentario sobre eso y se quejaran la despedían. Por esos a cada rato ponían un anuncio que solicitaban nuevas chicas y que ninguna llegaba a los 2 meses, a la semana o al día siguiente las despedían.

Así que trabajaba sirviendo cafés a las mesas o simplemente limpiando, me quedaba con las propinas que me daban los clientes, así que en el cuarto que había arriba de la cafetería dentro de una caja de zapatos depositaba el dinero que me ganaba. Nunca lo habría puse un anuncio que solo para emergencias lo utilizaría y en frasco de mayonesa ponía una parte así me funcionaba, no había muchos muebles eran una pequeña cocina, con un refrigerador y una mesa en ese mismo lugar, también un sillón, una televisión y una pequeña mesita.

En otro cuarto se encontraba mi cama que contaba con un mini cajonera donde había una lampara y ahí mismo al lado mío estaba la cuna de mi hermanita y sus juguetes se encontraban repartidos por el suelo y al lado de mi cuarto se encontraba el baño que contenía una tina, lavamos, y el wc, no me quejaba, cuando me despertaba dejaba a mi hermana a unas calles en una guardería así que hacia lo mismo todas las mañanas, y luego a trabajar, en las noches bañaba a mi hermanita y le daba de comer, la dormía y en unos minutos que tenia hablaba con mi amiga Marcia, le contaba todo; parecíamos hermanas, me decía que tuviera cuidado con James ya que esos patanes no median las consecuencias, pero le decía que mientras no me hiciera daño seguiría con mi trabajo. Quería juntar mas dinero para rentar mi propio departamento y salirme de aquí, pero mientras tenía que seguir.

Cierto día en la mañana desperté a mi hermana la lleve a la guardería y me despedí diciéndolo la empleada que la recogería a las 9:00 pm que era la hora del cierre de la cafetería cuando llegue a mi turno… vi a james y nos pidió que nos reuniéramos y nos mostro unos trajes que teníamos que usar en la cafetería y bar que nos dijo que seria de 7:00 am a las 6:00pm sería la cafetería y el bar seria desde las 7:00pm hasta las 6:am del otro día, no lo podía creer… dijo que una semana unas en el día y otras en la noche; sin chistar nos fuimos a cambiar, era una minifalda color negro, un top que dejaba mucho que desear, unas mayas y unos tacones mas altos de los que yo usaba, así que comenzó mi día y me daba asco la verdad, ya que cuando te inclinas para limpiar las mesas o recoger cosas del piso, solo escuchaban piropos asquerosos… quería irme pero necesitaba el dinero, y así fue todo el maldito día. El día viernes abrí la cafetería y entro un "hombre guapo" con el ceño fruncido a de pensar que no era el lugar correcto, así que lo atendí y le mostré la carta del menú y me dispuse a tomar su orden…cuando fui por la orden del "hombre guapo" sentí a James que me abrazaba por detrás me lamia yo quería gritar , trate de empujarlo pero no lo logre, las demás chicas todavía no habían llegado estaba sola en la barra, le grite a James que parara pero él no me quería soltar, cuando intento besarme yo lo abofeteé a lo cual a el no le gusto y me abofeteo de vuelta, yo me caí y trate de levantarme pero me atrapo y me empujo nuevamente más fuerte que caí sobre una mesa llorando, le suplique que me dejara en el suelo pero no quiso, ya en el suelo trato de violarme, pero el "hombre guapo" que había llegado a la cafetería vi que lo detuvo antes de que me hiciera algo más… mi salvador me cargo y me deposito en el auto, me dijo –estas bien?-a lo cual yo solo pude asentir.

Me pregunto dónde vivía y si debía de recoger mis cosas, a lo que le mencione que en el piso de arriba están mis cosas mando a su chofer por mis maletas y los juguetes de mi hermana en esos instantes me desmaye.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en una habitación de hospital y vi a aquel "hombre guapo" sosteniendo momentáneamente a mi hermanita pequeña, y Marcia a mi lado, vi que yo traiga una férula en mi tobillo resultado del empujón, él se levantó de la silla donde estaba…

-Como te encuentras?

-no lo sé… estoy un poco adormecida? Eso salió más como una pregunta.

Marcia que estaba a mi lado me apretó la mano. yo la mire y realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Primero porque estaba en un hospital, segundo que hacia mi hermanita aquí al igual que Marcia…

-Porque estoy en un hospital?

-acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en la cafetería?

Empecé a recordar todo lo que me hizo James… comencé a llorar.

-No te preocupes cariño que ya ese idiota está en la cárcel me dijo Marcia.

El "hombre guapo" que se llamaba Edward le agradecí en ese momento volví a dormirme por el medicamento sin antes ver que Marcia salía con Edward y mi hermana a hablar al pasillo.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Edward pov:

Me llamo Edward Cullen soy adoptado tengo una empresa familiar vivo solo en mi mansión donde hay un lago, tuve una novia y un bebe que creí que era mío, pero resulto que no y mi pareja murió en un accidente automovilístico. Pero eso se los contare más adelante... Tengo 2 padres amorosos y cuatro hermanos adoptados, pero nos queremos como si fuéramos una sola unión. pero las cosas han estado mal en cuanto a nuestra relación de familia porque no querían que terminara mi relación de 4 años con esa mujer, de solo pensar me trae malos recuerdos.

Así que todas las mañanas me despierto, salgo a correr me baño tomo un café y una dona, en el viaje hacia mi empresa, lo hago todos los días… en época de lluvia me lleva mi chofer como este día, soy muy puntual, siempre estoy en mi lugar antes de que todos los trabajadores lleguen, así suceden todos los días, entrevistas, firmas, redacción y comunicación entre otras cosas, me doy mi tiempo para ir a comer y regreso a mi trabajo. salgo por ahí a las 10:00pm de mi oficina, y nos embarcamos hacia mi casa… cabe recalcar que ahí mismo en mi terreno hay una casa mas pequeña es la de mis trabajadores de confianza… el ama de llaves que ha sido mi confidente de todos los años y mi chofer que los quiero como si fueran de la familia, los aprecio por que están para los buenos y malos momentos; a si no se siente tan vacía la casa por que cuando llego como hoy esta mi ama de llaves que se llama Amapola y el chofer Rick tiene una ex esposa y dos niñas d años viven con su padre ya que su ex mujer se caso con un multimillonario y se la pasa de viaje en viaje a sí que mi casa se siente hogareña no lo creen?

Así sucede un nuevo día cuando estoy rumbo a mi empresa paso por una calle que no conocía y veo un letrero que dice cafetería y bar… me intriga de ese local pero no me quedo ya que voy tarde a una junta, así que lo dejo para después… llego a la oficina me dirijo a la sala de juntas y veo que no hay nadie todavía me relajo y hago anotaciones cuando levanto la vista veo a varios accionista llegado y sentándose en sus asientos designados, a si transcurren varias horas y cuando levanto la vista ya son las 12:00pm me retiro de la empresa y me voy hacia mi casa ceno me baño y me duermo.

Al día siguiente me levanto y salgo sin desayunar vuelvo a pasar por el local le digo a mi chofer que se detenga, nos estacionamos bajo y abro la puerta, me recibe una chica de cabello color castaño y un top con una minifalda tipo marinera y unos zapatos demasiado altos para ella, veo que camina con cuidado… me asigna mi lugar le pido un late con una rosquilla veo que se va a la barra a prepárame mi café, no veo a ningún comensal tal vez llegue temprano pero quien sabe veo a mi alrededor y veo letreros con neón que dicen bar abrimos alas 6:00am y cerramos hasta que el ultimo cliente se vaya. Así que veo a un hombre susurrándole cosas y trata de besarla, cuando ella lo cachetea y veo que el le regresa el golpe trata de escaparse, pero la empuja a una de las mesas contiguas y cae la chica ya en el suelo veo que se sube encima de ella y le rasga la ropa veo que llora y le dice que pare, pero él no quiere. Así que voy a su rescate cojo al tipejo y lo lanzo contra la pared y me da pelea pero yo soy más rápido y lo sigo golpeando hasta que se desmaya, la levanto con cuidado veo que su tobillo esta en un ángulo extraño, la llevo a mi camioneta, le pregunto a la chica que donde vive? A lo cual ella responde que tiene cosas en el piso de arriba… hay maletas a lo que mando a mi chofer por todo lo de valor. Luego ella se desmaya ha de ser por el dolor en su pierna. A lo cual le digo a mi chofer que nos movamos al hospital para que la atiendan y en sus cosas que Rick rescato hay una bolsa de mujer observo y hay una cartera ,llaves y un teléfono celular, lo enciendo y busco familiares en la agenda y veo al primer nombre, la llamo y me contesta una chica que se llama Marcia, le mencione que Isabella está aquí en el hospital, me dice que ya viene en lo que espero a esta persona, sale el medico y me dice que tiene una fractura de tobillo tendrá que llevar una férula por lo menos durante unas semanas. Así que llega su amiga con una bebe…A lo cual me dice que es hermana de Isabella; le cuento todo lo que ocurrió, ella me menciona que le dijo que se saliera de ahí, pero necesitaba el dinero con desesperación. Así que nos disponemos a entrar al cuarto, veo que abre los ojos y llora por su hermana le digo a su amiga que salgamos al pasillo hablar y ahí me entero que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y que los del servicio social le quitarían a su hermana.

-Yo no permitiré que eso suceda-le digo

\- porque ella se ira a vivir a mi casa con su hermana, allí tendrá todo lo que ellas necesiten así Isabella no quiera…


	8. Chapter 7

Cspitulo 7

AMANDA POV:

Soy la hermana de Sue… no sé qué le vio mi hermana a ese tal Charlie que ya tenía una hija adolescente, además patrullero.

Sabía que mi hermana trabajaba ahí en Forks en la estación de policía yo quería que mi hermana se casará con un hombre adinerado. Por más que le buscara citas a ciegas, parece que lo rico y ostentoso nunca le gustaba… como viajes por todo el continente, tengo una gran mansión servicio de chef,masajista entre otros lujos. Aparte tenía dos hijos de mi marido, pero tuve una rara enfermedad que me produjo que ya nunca tuviera hijos. Ansiaba un bebe más, pero yo ya no podía,incluso lo intente. Fui con médicos renombrados en el ámbito de la medicina gasté demasiado dinero en tratamientos.

Nunca comprendí porque se enamoró de el... Un día cuando me quedé en su casa, le dije que lo abandonara, hasta soborne a sus compañeros y jefes para que despidieran a su esposo y así ella desanimaría… Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Así que lo deje por la paz,cuando nació Renesmee yo la quería como una hija porque yo la podía consentir, dándole los mejores regalos a lo que mi hermana no le agradaba, pero sabía que no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que me dijera, yo con solo tenerla a mi lado me hacía sentir bien… hasta que mi hermana me pidió que quería disfrutar de su bebe y su hijastra. Me enfurecí… como se atrevía tratarme así? yo que la ayudaba a pagar todo ya que con el sueldo de su esposo casi no tenían mucho; así que los deje a su suerte a ver que haría mi hermana sin mi ayuda, ya se en cualquier momento me llamaría para decirme que me quería de regreso; Pero esa llamada nunca paso.

Al pasar el tiempo me entere por unos oficiales que me llamaron que mi hermana había tenido un grave accidente e igual que su esposo habían fallecido… en el momento una vez fui a la casa de mi hermana para saber cómo estaban, y cuál fue la realidad… vi que les habían embargado la casa ya que la hipoteca era muy alta.

Desde ahí ya no supe de mi hija (Renesmee) a la cual ya consideraba como tal, y no a la peste de Bella de ella me encargaría mandándola al extranjero, así que no tenia por donde empezar a buscar.

Así que contraté a un investigador privado le di datos fotos etc, pasaron varias semanas y no tenía nada hasta que me llamo diciendo que Isabella trabajaba en un bar y dormía en el segundo piso junto con otras personas, me asuste por la bebe… así que le pedí que sobornara a trabajadores sociales para que se la quitaran; ya que en mi casa tenía un cuarto decorado con una hermosa cuna de alta costura los mejores acabados ya solo me faltaba la hermosa bebita.

Pero me entere que isabella había tenido un pleito con el dueño del bar y estuvieron a punto de violarla, si no que un buen samaritano llamado Edward Cullen de la empresa Cullen legancy.

La había rescatado y le había ayudado a mudarse a su casa dándole trabajo…

No lo podía creer la suerte de esa… maldición grite ya quería a esa bebita conmigo. y ahora la había perdido nuevamente investigaré y hallare una manera de quitarle a Renesmee para siempre.


	9. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

ISABELLA POV:

Momentos después de que Edward y Marcia habían salido a hablar y yo me sumiera en un profundo sueño por el medicamento; cuando me desperté vi a Marcia sentada a mi lado, me miro y me dijo que Edward me llevaría a su casa dándome trabajo y un hogar, yo le dije que no. ¿Cómo podría aceptar? ya que no lo conocía, era un extraño para mí, pero mi amiga me dijo que si no lo aceptaba a donde iba a ir? Y además tenía una fractura de por lo menos un mes en sanar, por el momento no podría cuidar a Renesmee y vendrían del servicio social a llevarse a mi hermana…yo miraba a Marcia con furia ya que había tocado un punto delicado; así que sin más tuve que aceptar.

salió por unos instantes regresando con Edward a lo cual me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-vendrás conmigo a mi casa y yo te cuidare y te daré un trabajo, lo aceptas? A lo cual yo asentí…

-bueno… are los arreglos pertinentes para que puedas salir del hospital y poder instalarte en mi casa.

Después salió y hablo con el medico para darme de alta, entonces vi en la cama una bolsa de ropa, la saque y había una blusa de color azul, una falda y unos tenis; después de cambiarme llego al médico diciéndome que debía mantener por unos días la pierna en alto y no hacer movientes fuertes, después ya podría caminar pero ayudada por unas muletas, así que mire a mi derecha y vi que había una silla de ruedas, el me ayudó a sentar, pregunte por mi hermana pequeña a lo cual me respondió que estaba en el auto, así que no dije más nada y me llevo hacia el auto, me cargo y me puse roja como un tomate, me metió dentro del coche y vi que estaba mi amiga con mi hermanita en brazos, se subió y momento después, el se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, momento después un hombre mayor con traje y corbata se subió al asiento del conductor y nos fuimos asía nuestro destino; vi a lo largo del camino que llegamos hacia una puerta principal se abrió y mire por la ventana una casa, que digo casa era una mansión… acaso él vivía aquí? dije en mis pensamientos a lo cual nos detuvimos en la entrada, mi amiga cargo Renesmee y el me cargo a lo que observe que una mujer nos abrió la puerta me deposito en el sillón con sumo cuidado como si fuere un pétalo, me sentía muy cansada, él lo noto

-quieres descansar?

-si, por favor. Gracias

vi a mi mejor amiga dormida en el sofá de una sola plaza y levante la vista para ver que Edward me estaba mirando a lo cual yo me ruborice.

Me llevo a una habitación muy bonita… en ella había una cama pequeña, una silla, un armario y la cuna que yo le había comprado para Renesmee.

-Te gusta tu alcoba? Dije que colocaran la cuna de tu hermana aquí para que puedas estar pendiente de ella.

-Si me gusta mucho, gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotras…

-No hay problema, así que descansa que más tarde la subirán.

pasaron varios días hasta que yo ya podía levantarme y bajar las escaleras sin ayuda. cierto día baje y no había nadie excepto la misma señora del primer día.

-Hay una mujer afuera gritando tu nombre

-mi nombre? ¿Quién puede ser?

-dice que se llamaba Amanda.

yo me asuste así que con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta y estaba esa mujer le grite que se fuera que no tenia que hacer nada aquí a lo que ella me respondió.

\- si tengo, ya que solicite la custodia de tu hermana porque tú no puedes.

Así que se acercó y trato de abofetearme, pero el golpe nunca llego, si no que estaba Edward delante de mi protegiéndome.

-Esta es mi propiedad no puedes venir y armar este escándalo lo que sea que tengas que tratar con Bella hazlo en otro lugar y mientras yo este las protegeré…y si no se va llamare a la policía.

\- usted señor Cullen no sabe a quién le está gritando…yo soy una mujer que tengo mucho dinero y poder.

-pues eso a mí no me importa- dijo con las manos hechas puño estaba realmente enojado.

Y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Amanda salió subiéndose a su auto, yo me puse a llorar y antes que me diera cuenta el me sostuvo abrazándome y susurrándome palabras cálidas.

\- te protegeré a ti a tu hermana no lo dudes.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Amanda pov:

Después de que mi plan saliera mal, no pude tener a Renesmee; maldije por lo bajo. Fui a pensar a la alcoba diseñada para mi bebe, me senté en el sofá y pensé como quitarle a esa mocosa la bebe que es mía, sonreí de manera malvada. Y aquí estoy esperando la llamada de mi investigador privado, me dijo que ese sujeto tenia muchas empresas de alta gama de manufactura. (así que esa había atrapado a un hombre con mucho dinero) le dije a mi investigador que los siguiera y les tomara fotos para yo tener pruebas de que isabella era una cualquiera y que su hermanita corría peligro, ese era mi plan en primer lugar, después que tuviera las fotos las llevaría a servicios sociales y ellos se la quitarían y me la darían a mí, y por fin tendría a mi bebe conmigo.

Así que todos los días salía comparar más ropa, juguetes, carriola y un portabebés. mi marido no me preguntaba en que gastaba el dinero, ya que yo tenia mi propia tarjeta de crédito, donde el me depositaba el dinero que quisiera sin pedirle a él.

Tenía que quitársela a ella era lo mejor, debía de sacar a ese sujeto de la cárcel y liquidarlo porque si el habla me podría hundir… cálmate me dije a mi misma, primero lo primero, las fotos, después que sepa donde vive iré y la confrontare a esa mocosa y le are saber que su hermana ya es mía.

Mi plan es perfecto así que a las semanas después me dirigí hacia la cárcel y pague la multa del sujeto, debía de sacar a james del camino, pero lo pensé mejor, antes lo dejaría vivir para que él secuestre a Isabella y la viole, después él tendría que embarazarla y ese bebe que llevaría esa mocosa seria mi hijo, junto con Renesmee claro.

Después la llevaría a un psiquiátrico y nunca la volvería ver.

Me llama mi investigar y debía de reunirme con él en una cafetería, llegue y me dio un sobre con fotos y una dirección donde Isabella se estaba quedando, no me tomo mucho tiempo en llegar a esa dirección toque a la puerta, pero nadie atendía.

Comencé a gritar el nombre de esa mocosa, hasta que una señora salió y me pregunto que necesitaba…

-Necesito hablar con Isabella -un momento por favor- me dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

Como se atreve la muy estúpida… pero lo deje pasar.

esa mocosa salió, le dije que era una cualquiera que debía darme a su hermana lo que ella no respondió trato de alejarse de mí, después me empujo era suficiente le iba dar una bofetada, pero alguien me detuvo, fue ese sujeto el tal cullen, me dijo que me largara o llamaría a la policía, y el muy estúpido me cerró la puerta. un escándalo es lo que menos quería, así que me subí a mi carro y Salí de ahí…pero esto no quedaría así ellos no saben con quién están tratando.

Me las pagaran, de eso no había la menos duda.

¿que opinan a cerca de Amanda y su plan para robarse a Renesmee ?

¿que ara pido respuestas o comentarios ?


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

ISABELA P.O.V.

Después de que Amanda se fuera me derrumbe en los brazos de Edward, el me dijo en voz baja, que estuviera tranquila que él me protegería. así que volví a entrar y me tumbé en la cama y me dormí llorando.

A las pocas horas sonó mi celular despertándome a mí y a Renesmee, la cual comenzó a llorar por el ruido -Shsh- dije cargándola mientras me ponía de pie e iba al baño a asearme, nos dimos una rapidísima ducha de agua tibia, me arreglé al igual que Renesmee para bajar a preparar el desayuno, Cuando llegué a la cocina acomodé a mi hermanita en medio de la encimera recargado a la pared, la puerta de servicio se abrió, dejando entrar a Edward sudado y agitado con unos pants, tenis y una sudadera pegada a su cuerpo, que dejaba visualizar su abdomen y sus pectorales; se veía como uno de los comerciales de la tele o los personajes que narraban en los libros, su cabello estaba húmedo y alborotado, y a pesar de todo eso, se veía realmente sexy.

-Buenos días- saludó -sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras tomaba un vaso con agua

-Bueno días- contesté sonrojada sin que lo notara.

\- ¿qué desea desayunar? - pregunté en voz baja mientras él terminaba.

-Luego, primero me duchare… yo asentí

Puse la cafetera a funcionar y preparé la taza donde serviría la bebida, mientras en la estufa ponía a calentar la leche de Renesmee, a quien miraba de vez en cuando cuidando que no se cayera.

Minutos más tarde Edward bajó con su saco en mano y la corbata alrededor del cuello sin amarrar, se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra de desayuno mientras abotonaba los puños de su camisa.

-Aquí está su café- dije poniendo la taza frente a él, -y el azúcar, para que le ponga a su gusto- volví junto a la estufa a preparar la mamila de Renesmee.

EDWARD P.O.V.

-Luego, primero me duchare- dije cortante, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea,

\- ¿no es muy temprano para que una bebita esté despierta?

-Se despertó con la alarma, aparte sirve y se duerme en lo que yo hago su comida- dijo despreocupada.

terminé mi café, me puse de pie, tomé la taza y la dejé en el fregadero, Tomé mi corbata y comencé a atarla bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos cafés como el chocolate

-Ya tiene práctica- dijo asegurando

-Sí, algo así- dije ajustando el nudo

ella sólo asintió y no dijo nada más, tomé mi saco y me lo puse mientras Rick se ponía junto a la puerta

-llegaré aproximadamente a las 6, para entonces debe estar la comida lista- dije mirándola serio, ella solo asintió

-Que tenga un buen día señor- dijo sonriendo cálidamente, asentí y salí de casa seguido por Rick ...

La mañana había estado tranquila, firmando papeles y haciendo llamadas, lo cotidiano, la voz de mi secretaría se escuchó a través del teléfono sobre mi escritorio

-jefe, el Señor Rabie lo está esperando para mostrarle último diseño

-Hazlo pasar-

-Enseguida señor…

-Esto es lo que más se acerca a lo que me pidió, sencillo, pero lindo- dijo Rabie

-Yo no lo pedí lindo- dije frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba la imagen

-Pero es una bebé, los cuartos de bebé deberían estar llenos de color, y en este me atreví a hacérselo…

Tenía una pared rosa con bordes blancos en medio de la pintura, un castillo con el dibujo de una princesa y una sirena, la cuna era de madera, el cubrecama era rosa con un móvil de lunas y estrellas y un sillón de color crema con un guardarropa. Yo le dije que esto era demasiado, pero él no me quiso escuchar, así que se quedó ese diseño en la pared

-es lindo y sencillo

-Es sólo una bebé- dije masajeando el puente de mi nariz frustrado

\- ¿Y si fuera su hija, no querría lo mejor para ella? -

-Resulta que no lo es, sólo quiero un cuarto donde haya una cuna, cómodas para ropa y punto, nada más

-Entonces será esa- dijo sonriendo

recargué mis codos en el escritorio y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos llevándolas hasta el cabello

-Haz lo que quieras- dije cansado

-Mañana comenzaré con los preparativos- dijo sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y salía de mi oficina ...

Llegué a casa, con el saco al hombro y la corbata floja, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando unos chillidos alegres me llamaron la atención, venían del cuarto de Isabella; me acerqué y vi la puerta entreabierta, dejando a la vista a Isabella haciéndole cariños a su hermana acostada sobre la cama, mientras ésta agitaba las manos felices. Me quedé viendo la escena un largo rato, que ni siquiera noté cuando la señora Raquel se paró junto a mí ...

-No me decepcionaste- dije con voz neutra mientras degustaba de mi comida, Isabela sonrió tímida.

-Ya sabes que a partir de mañana tendrás los fines de semana libre.

-Gracias señor Grey


	12. capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

ISABELA P.O.V

\- ¿Que le dijiste qué? preguntó Marcia al otro lado de la línea

– le dije señor GREY, no sé porque se lo dije solo no lo pensé, lo solté así sin más, fue un momento en el que mi boca se desconectó de mi cerebro- dije defendiéndome

-Ay Isabella, esperemos y Don SexyAmargado, no haya leído la trilogía

-Tiene mejores cosas que hacer- dije encogiéndome de hombros

\- ¿Bueno, ya que te dará el fin de semana libre, porque no vienes a verme?

-Gracias, pero tú debes descansar y yo quiero conocer los alrededores, ya sabes por cualquier cosa…

-Está bien, cuídate mucho

\- ¿quieres recorrer la casa? le pregunté a Renesmee que estaba paradita en el piso agarrado de la cama. Tomé su manita y la encaminé despacio para que ella avanzara Recorrimos toda la planta alta, pero lo único que vimos fueron puertas y más puertas, una de ellas se abrió y de ella salió Edward vestido como de costumbre, pero sin corbata

-Creí que no caminaba- dijo refiriéndose a Renesmee

-No se había dado la oportunidad, ¿va a salir?

-Sí…- dijo cortante. -Espero que estén dormidas para cuando vuelva, no quiero interrupciones- dijo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y desaparecer en la planta baja.

Renesmee me jaló para que siguiera avanzando, la puerta del cuarto de Edward había quedado entreabierta y era donde Renesmee quería entrar.

-No, qué haces?, vámonos- dije jalándola para el otro lado Entramos a nuestra habitación, dejé a Renesmee en la cama y fui por ropa para dormir, encontré un mameluco para Renesmee y yo tomé, un camisón de seda corto, recuerdo que mamá tenía muchos de éstos, Vestí a mi hermana y después me vestí yo, me acosté junto a Renesmee y comencé a cantarle para que se durmiera ...

Renesmee me despertó gracias a que se había puesto sobre mi cara, esa era su forma de decir que quería leche, la dejé en su cuna y bajé a la cocina, no sabía qué hora era, pero supuse que era de madrugada, Puse en la estufa la leche preparada para calentarla, me subí a la encimera para sentarme haciendo que el camisón se subiera un poco, así podría estar pendiente de la leche…

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Edward espantándome y dirigiéndose al refrigerador

-Estoy esperando la leche de Renesmee- dije

Mientras veía que se servía vino en una copa, metió la botella de nuevo, y tomó la copa para beber, se giró hacía mí detuvo el trayecto de la copa a su boca dejándola en el aire Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿qué? - pregunté al notar que no quitaba la mirada de mis piernas descubiertas, me miró a la cara y contestó que nada, se sentó en la barra de desayuno y comenzó a tomar su vino.

\- ¿Tuvo buena noche? - pregunté sin interés, sólo para hacer plática, pero él no contestó

\- ¿Hubo buena cacería? - volví a preguntar

\- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo confundido

\- ¿Qué no los hombres llaman a sí cuando van a buscar mujeres? - dije frunciendo el ceño

-No- dijo cortante, me acerqué a la estufa dando fin a la conversación, revisé la leche y vi que ya estaba caliente, le apagué al fuego, tomé el traste y comencé a servir el contenido en la mamila, la cual tenía rodeada de un trapo para no quemarme

-Me pasé de caliente- murmuré para mí misma, en ese momento un chillido se escuchó por parte de Renesmee, - ¡rayos! - dejé la mamila sobre la barra y corrí a ver a mi hermana.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Después que subió las escaleras, tomé la mamila y noté que tenía razón, estaba demasiado caliente para un bebé, ella bajo con la niña sollozando

-Shsh, ya- dijo besando su cabecita y meciéndolo, -shsh, ya bebé- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar, tomó la mamila y la acercó al fregadero, metiéndola en un traste con agua

\- ¿Qué le pasó? - pregunté

-Se había quedado dormida de nuevo, y se despertó espantada, a veces le pasa por alguna pesadilla- volvió a tomar la mamila y comenzó a dársela a la bebé

-voy a subir a acostarla - dijo mientras salía, -¿necesita algo?- dijo deteniéndose antes de subir, negué con la cabeza y ella continuó su camino.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

ISABELLA POV:

Después de todo el caos ocurrido en esos días, me dirigí a ver mejor la casa, había una enorme cocina donde por lo menos cabían 20 personas sin chocarse, después vi una

mesa amplia y una sala igual de grande, después caminé y vi una puerta, la abrí y dentro se encontraba una gran biblioteca, me encanto ya que uno de mis hobbies era leer.

Así que saque uno del estante y me lo lleve conmigo mientras recorría la casa, al otro lado se encontraba una piscina cubierta, en una puerta había un baño de lujo con una

gran tina la usaría para mi hermanita pequeña pensé. Después Salí al jardín donde había un columpio y macetas, pero sin flores, me sorprendí debía de plantar algo… no se

vea bonito ese lugar, así que hice una nota mental, mi próximo viaje comprare semillas. Así que vi mi reloj y eran las 5 no tardaría en llegar Edward, entonces me dispuse a

prepararla cena; termine y me relaje en el sofá leyendo, me atrapo la lectura ya que no supe que me paso por que cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en mi cama… como

llegue a aquí? me dije y vi que todavía tenia el libro que horas antes había estado leyendo, alce mi vista y vi que eran las 3 de la madrugada decidí bajar y encontré a Edward

sentado en el sofá donde y estuve antes… estaba muy concentrado escribiendo algo en su computadora, el me vio y como que quiso decir algo pero no pudo. Así sin más me

volví hacia la puerta donde estaba la biblioteca y dejé el libro.

-Veo que te gustan los libros… a lo cual asentí

-Toma otro para que no te aburras…

A lo cual yo agradecí así que volví a abrir la puerta y tomé otro libro al azar cerré nuevamente la puerta y me dirigí donde estaba Edward, me sorprendió porque el inicio el

tema de conversación…

-Eran mi colección privada antes los leía, pero el trabajo me consume y no tengo tiempo para leerlos, me encantaría que tú los leas…

yo me sonroje porque sentí que era un cumplido a lo cual yo se lo agradecí, vi que entre charla y charla ya eran las 5, se nos pasó el tiempo hablando de libros, el dejo su

computadora de lado sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla, yo me quede estática sin poder gesticular una sola palabra, pensé… que había sido ese beso? por más vueltas que

di al asunto no lo comprendí, tal vez el sentía algo por mi, pero era muy poco probable ya que ahora solo me sentía como alguien que espera a su otra mitad.


	14. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

ROBIN POV

Después de que Amanda me digiera que investigara sobre esa persona llamada isabella, así que me dispuse a ir y echarle un ojo después de varias semanas tomándole fotos descubrí cuando salió ese tal Edward, la ama de llaves e isabella, resumí todo y le hable a Amanda le dije que nos viéramos en un café llego me dio mi pago y yo le entregue el sobre lo abrió y me dijo…

-buen trabajo, pero necesito que ahora sigas a Isabella, donde va, con quien se ve? ¿cuándo sale? cuando llega?...

-necesito que entres a esa casa cuando no este nadie y robes al bebe.

Si me descubren perderé mi cedula de investigador privado a lo que ella me dice…

-tu estas también metido en este negocio y con lo que te pago no lo conseguirías en otros de tus casos, asi que ve pensando en un manera de que tu solo sin ayuda de nadie, cuando lo tengas echo me hablas y nos vemos en un lugar público… la dejas en una jardinera dentro del centro comercial, así nadie sospechara como un lugar donde hay demasiadas cámaras de vigilancia.

-Estas loca? así no lo are… mejor en una cafetería u otro lugar no tiene que ser ahí.

No presto atención a lo que le dije, y siguió con su palabrería.

-Así que ve pensando cuando lo harás y a que horas… espero tu llamada.

Y se va. diablos que are? no me puedo echar para tras, ya que ella tiene mis fotos si voy a la policía y me entrego podrían decir que por que me involucre tanto en este caso, y donde esta mi criterio de investigador.

Tendré que idear un plan donde llame a la policía y decirles que intentaran robar a una niña…

La verdad no sé lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya estaba en frente de la casa, lo que are antes de entrar, espero y espero hasta que todos los ocupantes se hayan ido vi que Edward y su chofer se fueron, y a los pocos minutos también se fue el ama de llaves así que puse mi plan en marcha primero llamar a la policía pero hasta que este con la bebe rumbo al centro comercial si eso are.

Entonces me acerco a la puerta y rompo una ventana no se activa la alarma… que mal sistema de seguridad pienso, bueno por lo menos no me atraparon, así que entre y busco al bebe y la encuentro dormidita, pero cuando la quiero agarrar llega isabella me dice…

-Que haces con mi hermana? grito a lo que la empujo y ella cae por las escaleras y queda ahí inconsciente. Me subo a mi coche y manejo como loco hacia el centro comercial.

Pero con lo que no contaba Robin es que isabella recupera el conocimiento y llama a Edward avisándole del secuestro.

Edward pov

Llegando a mi oficina me habla isabella desesperada que alguien irrumpió en la casa y que se llevaron a Reneesme, y que trato de quitársela al secuestrador pero forcejearon y ella cayo por las escaleras y que quedó inconsciente y cree que tiene una tobillo torcido, me dice no me preocupe por ella y que vaya por su hermana.

Tomo mi chaqueta y no espero el ascensor y bajo por las escaleras, llego al estacionamiento le digo a mi chofer que investigue quien fue… vemos las cámaras dentro de la casa que están ocultas dentro de algunas paredes disfrazadas en el candelabro y vemos al sujeto y también las placas del auto me dirijo a mi auto y mi chofer llama a la policía avisándole del secuestro de mi hija, que alguien irrumpió en nuestra casa y tenemos todo grabado les mando las fotos del auto a lo que la policía lo rastrea y nos dice que van rumbo a la plaza comercial.

Les digo que se la quiten con cuidado a la persona que la tiene. A lo que me dice la policía luego de algunos angustiosos minutos que la tienen con ellos y esa persona al ver tanto movimiento se fugó.

Me bajo de mi coche siguiéndome mi chofer y veo a Renesmee siendo sujetada por una policía, les grito y llego corriendo sujetándola como si fuera mi hija y la lleno de besos y realmente estaba angustiado de que algo le pasara a la niña.

-Gracias a Dios… digo Me llegó el alma al cuerpo.

Los policías me dicen que el sujeto escapo, asì que les digo si me pueden seguir a mi casa ya que ahí irrumpieron y debo de ver a su madre, que esta lastimada a lo que me siguen y llegamos a mi casa, bajo y busco a isabella que esta sentada en un sofá pero su tobillo esta envuelto en vendas, me preocupo pero me dice que solo fue una torcedura, le entrego a su hermana y la abraza como si se la fueran a quitar de nuevo, me gradece ahí nos quedamos sentados en el sofá cuando la policía viene y nos dicen si hay alguien que cree que debamos detener… Isabella les dice que pudo haber sido Amanda, porque ella vino cierto día gritándole que quería a la niña y que trato de abofetearla sin que yo la detuviera y le gritara que se marchara de seguro fue ella- dice Entonces investigaremos dicen los policías y se van. Ahí se derrumba Isabella y yo la abrazo susurrándole que ahora pondré más vigilancia a lo que ella no me reclama y nos quedamos platicando un rato más.

Robin Pov

Diablos me sigue la policía, se lo digo a Amanda ya que en ese momento ella me llama que ya no puedo y la policía viene tras de mì. Asì que me dice gritándome

-solo era un secuestro sin daños, pero eres un idiota no te dije que lastimaras a esa mocosa de Isabella pero ya que màs da…entrégame a la bebe y desparece de aquí…

A lo que le cuelgo y dejo a la bebe en una tienda dentro y me voy de ahí sin que antes ver que llegan màs policías y los de la tienda se la entregan esperan a alguien, veo a Edward corriendo por la niña la toma en brazos la abraza y pide que la revisen por si no tiene algún daño, los policías se van junto con Edward.

¿Después de angustiosos momentos llega Amanda y dice que donde està la bebe?... le dije que los policías me la quitaron.

-Rayos vete por unos días yo también me irè de vacaciones con mi familia para que no sospechen.

Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia que estoy creando para ustedes…saben que sus review es muy importante para mì, porque con ellos me dan más ánimos para seguir adelante.

En este capìtulo se decía que Renesmee era la hija pero era para que la policía no hiciera màs preguntas.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Edward pov

Casi no lo puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido alrededor de Bella. Primero la rescato de las garras del jefe (James), luego llega la tía loca y después llega un tipo y secuestra a la bebe… Es para no creerlo.

Esta mañana muy temprano para ser domingo, llama mi madre para recodarme de su cumpleaños porque ya todos mis hermanos habían confirmado, solo faltaba yo, a lo cual le dije que sí pero que llevaría a dos personas muy importantes para mí.

Ella me exigió que le dijera quien eran… pero yo permanecí cayado ella bufo y luego colgamos.

Cuando llegue a la cocina Bella estaba con Renesmee quien levanto sus manitas y yo la tome entre mis brazos, Bella al vernos así dijo:

\- desde que paso lo del secuestro no deja de llamarte y yo estoy en deuda contigo por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras…

\- No te preocupes lo he hecho porque me ha nacido del corazón y porque… me quede callado no queriendo hablar más, Isabella me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada y se lo agradecí.

La verdad es que vino a mi mente los recuerdos de cuando estaba con mi hijo, quien tenía la misma edad de Renesmee… sacudí mi cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo.

Salí de la cocina corriendo y me fui a duchar, cuando volví a la cocina ya estaba vacía, pero había una nota escrita por Bella, en el horno dejé tu comida yo salí al parque con Renesmee, ella sabía que no debía de hacerlo porque se supone que es su día libre, pero así es ella, cuando estaba terminando sonó mi celular y era mi hermana Alice…

\- Por fin me contestas…- me la imagino a ella haciendo pucheros detrás del teléfono.

-Porque dices eso? Si siempre estoy para ti. – le digo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si claro claro, vamos al grano, me han contado mis padres que vas a ir con dos personas muy importantes para ti. – ya lo sabía yo para que otra cosa me llamaría?

-Haber que es lo que quieres saber? - le dije con voz monótona

\- ¿Lo quiero saber todo... como, cuando y donde las conociste? – me lo dijo con voz alegre

-Alice descansa y sabes que no te diré nada…- ella bufo, pero sabía que a mí no me importaba.

-Las conocerás en la fiesta de nuestra madre así que no comas ansias y con eso me colgó. Sabía que estaría muy enojada, pero lo deje pasar.

En el transcurso de los días mis otros hermanos insistían en saber quiénes eran mis acompañantes, pero a todos les decía que esperaran y con eso me dejaron en paz.

Un día cualquiera salí de mi trabajo fui a una boutique a comprar los vestidos de Bella y de Renesmee, Pero la verdad es que nunca había comprado ropa de mujer, así que una dependienta se acercó para preguntarme que necesitaba…

-Necesito un vestido para mi novia que mide más o menos 1.60 de estatura – a lo cual la dependienta me mostró varios vestidos, había uno que me pareció muy hermoso azul de mangas con decoraciones de flores, unas sandalias de tacón, un bolso azul y un juego de collar, pulsera y aretes.

También pensé en mi madre y le compré un conjunto muy bonito que sé que le gustara. Fui a la sección de bebes y compré un vestido de manga larga rosa, otro azul sin manga, 3 conjuntos, una bolsita de gatito, zapatos a juego y un suéter muy mono.

Llevo las cosas al auto y me devuelvo a una tienda para bebes y le compro una carriola rosa, una porta bebes para colocarlo en el carro también de color rosa, una pañalera y varios accesorios, más ropa y por último una cuna.

Cuando llego a casa dejo todo en la sala y subo y veo que no hay nadie en su habitación y pienso que deben de estar en la biblioteca y si allí estaban y como siempre Renesmee queriendo que la coja y me encanta tenerla en mis brazos…

-Ha estado muy ansiosa por que no habías llegado…

-Estuve de compras- le digo entusiasmado

¿Ella me mira como si yo tuviera un tercer ojo y yo la miro de vuelta y no me había fijado que tiene unos hermosos ojos cafés como el chocolate, una nariz respingada y una boca… pero que estoy pensando? Me levanto con brusquedad y me voy hacia la salida. No sé qué me paso, pero esto no puede suceder. Así que ella sale y me parece ver en su mirada que se preguntaba que me había pasado. Pero yo mire hacia otro lado. - pero que es todo esto? –grita Bella

Yo mire en su dirección y ella estaba viendo todo lo que yo había comprado.

-Que es todo esto Edward? Me dijo ella con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

-Que… no te gusta? Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- ¿Claro que me gusta, pero no debiste de gastar tanto dinero en nosotras… pero mira nada más cuantas cosas y porque otra cuna si ya la niña tiene una? Me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Hay recordé que no le había dicho nada a Bella sobre la fiesta de mi madre.

-Isabella siéntate que tengo algo que decirte… ella se sentó en el sillón blanco que había en la sala y me miro confundida.

-No te preocupes que no es algo malo… mira, mi madre pronto estará de cumpleaños y nos ha invitado a su fiesta, espera no me interrumpas por favor… Se lo que dirás, pero si están invitadas tanto tu como Renesmee. Asi que las quiero ver listas para este fin de semana empaca todo lo que necesites…

Ella se quedó callada y yo aproveché y me fui a darme una ducha para alistarme a dormir.

Llego el sábado y yo ya estaba listo en la planta de abajo esperándolas, cuando a lo alto miro a un ángel vestida de azul, Isabella se veía hermosa y que decir de ese otro ángel con su manita dentro de su boca sonriendo como siempre hay me di cuenta de cuanto quería yo a Renesmee y me hice un juramento que siempre las protegería hasta con mi vida.

Nos montamos en el carro en el cual mi conductor ya había montado todo el equipaje y nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres. El viaje fue relativamente largo.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres nos recibieron a todos con los brazos abiertos cuando mire vi a mi madre abrazando a una Bella más roja que un tomate más sin embargo le devolvió el abrazo.

-Pero mira que chica más hermosa y esa bebe parece una princesita no te parece Carlisle? Le pregunta mi madre a mi padre…

-Realmente hermosas… -contesta mi padre.

Hago las respectivas presentaciones y luego mi hermana coge a Bella de la mano y la arrastra a su habitación para jugar a Barbie Bella… y a Renesmee se la lleva mi cuñada Rosalie al jardín a jugar con ella…

-Hijo ahora que estamos los tres solos, ¿dime de donde salió esta chica con todo y bebe? – me pregunto mi madre y mi padre me mira y veo que también quiere saber.

-Es una historia relativamente larga y creo que no es el momento para contarles, porque ahora lo más importante es tu fiesta… pero no se preocupen que se los contare.

Luego subí al que era mi cuarto y cuando abrí la puerta vi que nada había cambiado… a mi madre le gustaba mucho que fuéramos a visitarla en nuestras vacaciones. Me cambie de ropa por otra más formal. Cuando bajo busco a Bella pero no la encuentro, cuando miro hacia arriba de las escaleras casi me caigo, no lo podía creer, vi a un ángel vestida con el traje que le regalé azul, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y no podía dejar de mirarla realmente estaba hermosa y que decir de Renesmee que parecía una princesa y cuando me vio estiro sus manitas inmediatamente yo la recibí y le di la mano a Bella en el último tramo de la escalera.

Ella se mordía su labio y yo quería besarla… sacudí mi cabeza y le dije en el oído lo hermosa que estaba, ya sabía yo que esta noche seria larga.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Edward pov:

Salimos a la fiesta que era en el jardín donde había una gran carpa, dando la ilusión de que las luces parecían estrellas, también había una mesa de regalos donde le susurre a Bella que pusiera el regalo de mi madre.

Después nos sentamos en una mesa de esquinero ya que no quería que las amistades de mis padres me bombardearan con preguntas, que en ese instante no quería responder ya que era mi vida privada y ellos sabían de Tania, ¿pero era un recuerdo amargo así que inspeccione con la mirada a las personas, vi en otra mesa de esquinero a los padres de Tania con una mujer con una pañoleta que le cubría la cara… quien será?

Aunque no le preste mucha atención.

Comienzo la fiesta con un baile de mis padres, cuando veo que se acercan mis hermanos para preguntar donde nos conocimos, Bella no sabia que decir y me miro con esos hermosos ojos como el chocolate, yo les dije a mis hermanos que no era el momento que cuando acabara la fiesta les contaría todo, a lo que ellos ya no insistieron más…

Mi cuñada Rosalie se acerca a mis padres y les hablo de algo a lo cual ellos la felicitan. voltee a ver a mi hermana Alice a lo que ella me dijo con su mirada pronto lo descubrías…

Así fue la velada… Invite a Bella a bailar.

-Donde dejamos a Renesmee?

-Tráela a bailar con nosotros…

Se acercaron mis padres y nos dijeron que hacíamos una bonita pareja en especial con la beba.

Ellos se fueron a sentar después de varios minutos y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, nos sirvieron de comer y Bella le dio un puré de zanahorias a Renesmee con verduras asadas, que traían los camareros por órdenes de mi madre. Después fue la partida del pastel y lo disfrute, ya al final acabó la fiesta así que se fueron las amistades y los padres de Tania con esa mujer sospechosa. no dije nada…

Nos reunimos en cada lado de los sofás de la sala y comencé a explicarles.

\- Ella trabajaba en un café bar donde su jefe las ponía a usar trajes de marine ritos con zapatos altísimos eran para fracturarse, yo entre en ese café cuando pasaba rumbo hacia mi trabajo, y la vi… he hice mi pedido, ella se fue a la barra por lo que yo había pedido… cuando el hombre trato de abusar de ella yo la rescate y ella se lastimo el tobillo gravemente, la lleve al hospital junto con sus maletas, en su bolso encontré un celular donde llame a una persona que resultó ser su amiga, ella me dijo que los padres de Isabella habían muerto en un accidente dejando a su hermana sola. Ella se responsabilizó de su hermana Renesmee y yo las llevé a vivir conmigo, le di un trabajo… después una mujer que se llama Amanda resultó ser la tía de Renesmee vino a mi casa gritarle… Por último, secuestraron a su hermanita y yo la salve la habían dejado en un centro comercial.

Cuando termine de narrar todo, mi familia estaba muy sorprendida, mi madre dijo en lo que necesites te ayudaremos a lo cual bella asintió.

Después mi cuñada Rosalie dijo voy a revelar un secreto va haber un nuevo bebe a lo que entendí que estaba embarazada, todos nos pusimos como locos, yo la felicite y ahí quedo el asunto. después ya era tarde y le dije a mi madre si nos podía dar una de las habitaciones, a lo que me dijo todas sus cosas ya están arriba en tu cuarto, yo solo asentí y subimos cuando la sorpresa fue que tanto mis maletas como las de Bella estaban ahí, si éramos unidos pero no tanto, como para dormir en una sola cama, a lo que ella se puso roja como un tomate, después le dije que no había ningún problema por parte mío dije así que me puse mi pijama y ella también, le dije no te preocupes ya que tu hermana hará de divisor y ella me dijo con una cara a que te refieres?... y le mostré una cuna suave que funcionaba para su hermana, dormiríamos juntos pero a la vez separados, ya en la cama la bese en la frente y ella me abrazo le dije ya es tarde hay que dormir porque mañana mis hermanos y mis padres querrán saber toda nuestra vida.


	17. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 17

EDWARD POV:

Cuando desperté vi a Bella y a Renesmee todavía durmiendo así que las deje dormir un poco más. Me bañe y baje a la cocina donde escuchaba murmullos, cuando entre, vi a mis padres, hermanos y a mis cuñados, solucionando cosas de la empresa. ¿Ahora si nos dirás quiénes son muchacha con la bailaste y esa bebé?

Todos se me quedaron mirando excepto mis padres que ya sabían quiénes eran…

Así que les conté todo.

-Pero si les voy a pedir el favor que no digan nada cuando Bella este presente, no quiero que ella se sienta mal- a lo que todos asintieron.

Cuando mire a Emmet vi que él no estaba como muy de acuerdo con lo último que dije, pero lo deje pasar. Vi que bajaba Bella con una Renesmee llorando buscándome cuando la cargue, ella dijo pa pà …yo no sabia que decir ante esto me saco de onda y todos quedamos en shok

-Renesmee pero que dices¡? él no es tu papá

-Déjala que me diga como quiera, ven princesa que tú me puedes decir como quieras, porque yo te considero como mi hija, ella es mi luz que me apacigua del bebé que murió…

Todos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros, porque ellos no sabían mi historia…con Tanya, a lo que mis padres se sorprendieron y me dijeron…

-Tuviste un hijo con Tanya y nunca lo supimos¡?

-Recuerdan que hubo un tiempo en que yo me aleje de ustedes...

Flashback

Ya llevaba 2 años con Tanya, ella era la mujer más dulce, tierna e inteligente que haya conocido…Cada día la amaba más.

Estábamos recostados en el sillón de la sala viendo una película que a ella le gustaba mucho.

-En que estas pensando?… le dije, porque la sentía muy callada.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero la verdad, no sé cómo lo vas a tomar…

-sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras, sabes que te amo- le di un beso en sus carnosos labios.

-Esta bien te lo diré… estoy embarazada.

Yo la mire a los ojos, vi un brillo en ellos…y se me formo una sonrisa, la cogí de los brazos y empecé a dar vuelta con ella, ella también reía conmigo, no lo podía creer iba a hacer papá…

-Oh no lo puedo creer…- le daba besos por toda la cara.

-Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes amor, pero estaba muy asustada… No la deje terminar y la lleve en a nuestra habitación y la hice mía, demostrándole con esto cuanto la amaba.

Pasaron los meses, yo quería decírselo a mi familia, pero Tanya siempre me decía que ellos iban a rechazar al bebè…

-Amor no insistas más, sabes ellos no me quieren, sobre todo tus hermanos…

Así es que cuando llego el momento del parto, yo llame a casa y la empleada me dijo que todos se habían ido de vacaciones a una isla, algo así como un retiro espiritual, no le entendí muy bien. Colgué, aunque la verdad estaba un poco nervioso por lo del parto… El medico me dijo que yo podía estar con ella, así que me puse la mascarilla una ropa que me dio una enfermera… mientras Tanya estaba pujando yo le cogí la mano para que supiera que yo estaba con ella.

Nació un hermoso niño al cual llamamos Antony, era perfecto… y cada día que pasaba con él lo amaba más.

Cada que llegaba a casa y lo encontraba despierto me tiraba al piso a jugar con él. Tanya salía mucho con sus amigas y siempre lo dejaba con la niñera, discutíamos mucho por eso, porque parecía como que no lo quisiera.

Un día después de Tony cumplir los 7 meses, ella llego borracha, ya el niño estaba acostado en su cuna.

La encare…-Tanya pero que es lo que pasa contigo? Mira la hora que es y además estas actuando de una manera como sino quisieras a tu hijo y mucho menos a mi…

-que quieres que te diga? Odio a ese mocoso, mira como me dejo el cuerpo y ni se diga de las estrías que me dejo en el vientre…- yo la miraba como si tuviera tres ojos.

-Pero de que estas hablando? Eso es normal, además te ves hermosa… no me dejo terminar.

-Hermosa? - rio de forma sarcástica

-No me hagas reír Edward, sabes que lo que digo es verdad- todo lo decía gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo- sabes cómo se ríen de mi mis amigos al verme desnuda?

-Un momento… como así que te desnudas delante de tus amigos?- No podía creer lo que esta mujer me estaba diciendo.

-Lo que escuchaste… por que crees que hace tiempo no me acuesto contigo?

-Sabes qué? Mejor acuéstate y duerme un poco que estas demasiado borracha y no sabes lo que dices, además vas a despertar a nuestro hijo… Estaba comenzando a enojarme, por eso quería dejar todo así por el momento.

La levante del sillón para ayudarla a subir a nuestra habitación.

-Suéltame imbécil… yo sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, me vine a vivir contigo por que eras el hombre más hermoso que había visto, pero eres demasiado caballero para mi gusto… yo quería un hombre arriesgado que le gustara la adrenalina… pero tu todo un mojigato. Por eso un día fui a un pub y conocí a James un hombre atrevido y le gustaba mucho todo lo que fuera arriesgado pero sabes? Era pobre, y eso le quitaba algunos puntos. Sabes era un bartman. Pero bueno un día de locura no nos cuidamos y quede embarazada…

Qué¡? No lo podía creer ósea que… No, no puede ser él bebé es mío. Mis piernas se me pusieron como gelatina, estaba en shok.

-Porque me miras así? Es verdad Tony no es tu hijo, es de James, bueno aunque él no lo sabe. Eso me lo dijo en un susurro como si fuera un secreto.

No lo podía creer, puse mis dedos en mi tabique, estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que Tanya me estaba diciendo, pero no podía. Ella se levantó del sillón a trompicones no se podía ni sostener, por eso la deje que se fuera y yo me quede ahí como un vegetal, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. No pude dormir en toda la noche, la cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar. Dentro de mi dudaba que fuera verdad todo lo que me dijo Tanya… Pero mi corazón decía que el bebé era mío. Porque tenía que ser mío. No había de otra.

Ya era de mañana, me levante y me di un ducha, me vestí y antes de bajar entre a la habitación de mi hijo quien estaba todavía dormido y lo arrope con su cobijita de patos que era su favorita. Baje a prepararme el desayuno ya que hoy era Domingo y no tenia que ir a trabajar. Cuando estaba por sentarme a comer apareció Tanya ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme o a saludarme, yo lo deje pasar por el momento… Cuando apareció la nana del niño con èl en sus brazos y cuando me llamo papà (esa fue su primera palabra) lo cogí y lo senté en mi regazo y comencé a llenarlo de besos el comenzaba a reírse y mi corazón latía fuerte, por eso dudaba de lo que Tanya me había dicho.

-Señor Edward, será que puedo llevar mas tarde al niño al parque? Hace un día muy bonito.

-Claro que si Bea, ya que tengo un asunto que debo de arreglar – en eso mire a Tanya a lo que ella se hizo la desentendida, esto no lo dejaría así…

Cuando ya estábamos solos, la llame y le dije que teníamos que hablar, ella se sentó en la silla enfrente de la mía y se puso a llorar yo no entendí que es lo que estaba pasando. Por que ayer estaba mas decidida a decir las cosas.

-Ya estamos solos, así que puedes hablar, ya que no estas con tragos en tu cabeza. Quiero saber si todo lo que me dijiste ayer es verdad o solo lo estabas inventando?- Todo se lo dije mirándola a los ojos, los cuales comenzaron a llorar…

-Todo es verdad...

-Qué¡? -Cogí mi cabellos con las manos y negando con mi cabeza, esto no era cierto, ella no me podía hacer esto…

-Porqué jugaste conmigo? – La mire con odio y ella bajo la cabeza.

-Mis padres me obligaron…

-Espera un momento¡ Cómo que tus padres te obligaron? No lo entiendo…explícate mejor.

-Cuando comenzamos a salir, mis padres estaban felices de que tu fueras mi pareja, yo también al principio, pero fueron pasando los días y meses y tú siempre tan caballero y tan recto que me abrumabas, yo quería tomar riesgos y hacer cosas siempre diferentes pero a ti no te gustaba, siempre recto y tan…tu. Recuerdas el día que te dije que iba a estar en casa de mis hermanas, pues no fue así. Todas nos fuimos a un pub que estaba de moda. Comenzamos a beber y a bailar con cualquiera, ya estaba un poco tomada entonces me senté en la barra había un hombre muy atractivo era el bartman.

-Hola linda que quieres tomar? que yo te invito…Y así fue que nos conocimos James y yo. Hacíamos cosas como carrera de motos o cualquier deporte que nos diera mucha adrenalina. Me encantaba estar con èl…en esos días iba a terminar contigo, pero mis padres se dieron cuenta y me dijeron que si terminaba contigo que me olvidara de ellos para siempre y no me darían nada de la herencia. Y sabes que yo no se hacer nada porque ellos siempre me habían mantenido y luego tú.

Entonces tuve que terminar con james…Ya por esos días me sentía rara y con mareos mas no le preste atención, luego comencé a vomitar en las horas de la mañana y fui con mi ginecóloga me hizo varios exámenes y me dijo que estaba embarazada de dos meses, no lo podía creer, hice mis cuentas y si dio con un dia que no nos cuidamos James y yo por eso se que Tony no es tuyo.

Quedamos en silencio, tenía mi cabeza dándome vueltas…

-¿Porque, después de tanto tiempo?

-Porque ya no aguanto más esta situación y además ya se donde esta james y voy a hablar con èl y le contare que tenemos un hijo…yo la mire como si tuviera tres ojos…

-No, Tony es mi hijo y no te lo puedes llevar de esta casa. Además tu no lo quieres, lo has demostrado y también me lo dijiste ayer.

-Se lo que dije, pero sé que con ese mocoso mi padre no me quitara la herencia porque mi padre lo ama demasiado, así que me lo llevare cuando llegue.

-No lo podrás hacer, porque él tiene mi apellido.

-Si pero yo tengo una prueba de ADN que demuestra que no es tuyo.- me lo dijo gritando.

Salió corriendo hacia nuestra habitación y cerró la puerta. Entre y vi que estaba empacado todas sus cosas y luego salió a la habitación de Tony y también empaco todo. Yo estaba callado no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Me preguntaba porque?

Al cabo de un rato ella bajo con lo que había empacado y al momento llego Bea con Tony, el estaba dando palmaditas y riendo con sus dos dientecitos en la parte del frente. Cuando el estiro sus manitas para que lo cargara, pero en ese instante Tanya le dijo a Bea que no me lo entregara por que ya se iban.

Tony comenzó a llorar y a ella poco le importo y Bea cargando a Tony quien estaba llorando y salió detrás de Tanya.

Yo me quede ahí¡ como una estatua, no pensaba, no reaccionaba… nada.

No supe nada de ella hasta la madrugada que me llamaron del hospital, a decirme que Tanya y el bebe habían tenido un aparatoso accidente automovilístico.

Así que me fui al hospital cuando llegue, vi Asus padres y hermanas abrazándose y llorando me dijeron que el bebe o sea mi hijo había muerto en el acto, y que Tanya estaba en coma y no sabía si iba despertar, ya no quise nada que ver con la familia, por que sabia que ellos me habían manipulado para que yo cargara con la responsabilidad de Tanya y de sus actos, ya no supe si ella despertó o no, no me importo.

FinFlashbac

Cuando termine, todos estaban callados…

Mi madre fue la que rompió el silencio.

-No puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo esto, tu solo… Perdónanos.

-Que? Porque dices eso mamà, si yo fui el que se separo de ustedes, el que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, por haberlos alejado de mi vida…

-Pero nosotros debimos de haber insistido… mi madre se puso a llorar y la abrece y le dije al oído que la amaba y que nunca mas los iba a defraudar.

-Y saben que quisiera dejar a Tanya en el pasado, pero me sumí en un profundo dolor y tristeza, porque dije ese bebe no tenia la culpa de los actos de ella y des sus padres, así que fui a su entierro. El bebe lo pusieron en un urna de un corazón, donde los padres de ella se lo llevaron. Yo no dije nada, pero después dios me entrego dos personas que las quiero desde el momento que llegaron a mi vida que es por supuesto si Isabella y Renesmee que ya la quiero como mi hija, aunque no sea su padre…

Bella comenzó a llorar porque ella sabe lo doloroso que es perder a esa persona que amaste con tanto amor y perderla, así que mi madre me pregunta

-Si supieras en algún futuro que Tanya desparto del coma la quisieras devuelta?- Me quede pensando un momento.

-No, ella es mi pasado y será así porque primero ella me hizo mucho daño y segundo ahora mi corazón ya fue ocupado por personas especiales, que poco a poco me han curado.

A lo que mis padres asintieron, así que me pare de ahí y salí al jardín con Bella siguiéndome, llegue a una banca y me senté, -perdón Isabella por no decirte esto pero era doloroso para mí.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos ese sentimiento por esas personas nunca se irán, pero las queremos, Lo que si me dejo en shok fue lo último que dijiste, es verdad?

-Sí, es verdad todo lo que dije… te molesta?- Lo dije mirándola.

-Para nada. Porque yo siento lo mismo

A lo que yo la bese y ella me devolvió el beso y ese instante supe que ellas hacen parte de mi vida y que a Tanya ya la había perdonado.


	18. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

BELLA POV:

Ya era de mañana cuando me levante y me sorprendí de no encontrar a Edward en la cama, tal vez ya se había levantado y se había ido a bajo; así que cargue a mi hermanita y nos bañamos, primero a ella la metí en una tina con poca agua y la bañe la seque y la deposite en la cama rodeada de almohadas, en lo que yo me bañaba rápido… Sali y me vestí con una blusa azul, jeans y unan sandalias, me hice un chongo, así que luego siguió el turno de mi hermanita en vestirla, y fue que me decidí por una blusita rosa unos pantalones rosados y unos tenis rosaditos, la peine, y la cargue sin antes coger el oso… que Edward le había comprado y que sin él, armaba una rabieta, ya que era su amigo favorito de entre todos los peluches que ya tenía en mi antigua casa.

Así que bajamos y me dirigí a la cocina donde en la mesa de la isla estaba Edward, su hermana, su padre y su cuñada mas dos personas que no reconocí, después mi hermana empezó a llorar por Edward él la escucho y automáticamente la tomo en sus brazos y en ese instante ya no lloro más. Cuando estábamos desayunando…

-pa pá – dijo Renesme

Todos nos quedamos en shok.

-Renesmee pero que dices¡? él no es tu papá

-Déjala que me diga como quiera, ven princesa que tú me puedes decir como quieras, porque yo te considero como mi hija.

Y como si entendiera le siguió diciendo… Cuando Esmee le pregunto a qué se refería él dijo hay un pasado y un secreto que nadie sabe y es momento de revelarlo… Todos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros, porque nosotros no sabíamos su historia…con Tanya, a lo que los padres se sorprendieron y le dijeron…

-Tuviste un hijo con Tanya y nunca lo supimos¡?

-Recuerdan que hubo un tiempo en que yo me aleje de ustedes... Así que nos llevó a la misma sala de anoche yo sentada a un lado y Renesmee en sus brazos.

Y comenzó a narrar su vida con esa mujer, quien le hizo mucho daño. Cuando llego a la parte donde él se tiraba al piso con Tony a jugar, inmediatamente me hizo recordar las veces que él lo hacía lo mismo con Renesmee y sonreí ante ese recuerdo.

Cada que iba contando yo lloraba, no podía creer que una persona fuera así de mala, con un hombre tan especial como era Edward. Y el daño tan grande que le estaba haciendo a su propio hijo. Sin contar haber separado a una familia que se ve que se aman sin importar como sean…

Pero èl no la perdono y por eso no quería tener nada que ver con bebes, ya que le recordaban ese amargo momento de su vida, pero cuando llegue y vio a mi hermana por primera vez la quiso alejar pero no pudo, ya que ella como yo habíamos ganado su corazón y por un momento… él estuvo en paz, después de relatar ese momento todo quedo en silencio. Sus padres no lo podían creer y su madre rompió el silencio.

-No puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo esto, tu solo… Perdónanos.

-Que? Porque dices eso mama, si yo fui el que se separó de ustedes, el que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, por haberlos alejado de mi vida…

-Pero nosotros debimos de haber insistido… su madre se puso a llorar y la abrezo y le dijo algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar, pero con eso ella se calmó.

-Sabes algo de Tanya? Si ella ya salió del coma?

-No lo sé madre, ella es mi pasado y Bella y esta bebe que ya la estoy queriendo como mía, son mi presente y mi futuro, me hacen saber de qué aunque perdí a mi hijo, estas dos hermosas personas que siempre las querré como mías.- dijo Y en ese momento se levantó cargando a mi hermanita y saliendo al jardín yo lo seguí y nos sentamos en una banca

-perdón Isabella por no decirte esto pero era doloroso para mí.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos ese sentimiento por esas personas nunca se irán, pero las queremos, Lo que si me dejo en shok fue lo último que dijiste, es verdad?

-Sí, es verdad todo lo que dije… te molesta?- Lo dijo mirándome.

-Para nada. Porque yo siento lo mismo

A lo que él me beso y yo le devolví el beso y ese instante me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Sabes yo no sabia como decirte que estaba enamorada de ti ya que yo sufrí mis padres se amaban yo veía ese amor pero desgraciadamente mi padre engaño a mi mama y yo no quería dar mi corazón a cualquiera por miedo a que me engañaran y sufrir como lo hizo mi madre pero desde que me salvaste de james y me diste una oportunidad de confiar en alguien desde ahí me sentí agradecida con tigo y poco a poco te fui amando


	19. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

BELLA POV:

Después de que saliéramos al jardín Edward, Renesmee y yo… lo que nos contó hace unos momentos fue impactante, no lo podía creer… ni

se me había pasado por la mente que Edward hubiera tenido una novia y un hijo de la edad de mi hermana, que había muerto en un accidente

automovilístico.

-Tienes alguna foto del bebe? - dije

Él saco su teléfono y después de varios minutos buscando la foto, la encontró… Me la entrego y vi que era un niño precioso, si no supiera la

verdad pensaría que era hijo de Edward.

Cuando lo mire vi en su rostro lagrimas silenciosas. me dije a mi misma que era una tonta por haber preguntado. Lo abrase y el me devolvió

el abrazo.

-Cuando veo esas fotos me traen ese recuerdo de que tuve un hijo y luego me lo quitaron.

^^su muerte me impacto… ese día cerré mi corazón al amor, y me dije que nunca lo volvería abrir por miedo a que lo traicionaran de

nuevo… pero cuando las conocí y las rescaté, supe que las dos me necesitaban^^-seguía llorando y no lo resistí mas y lo abrace él se tensó,

pero luego de un momento se dejó abrazar.

cuando en ese momento mi hermanita quería que la bajara a lo que él la bajo y nos sentamos en el jardín de la casa,

-Espérame un momento por favor… dijo y se levanto para que posteriormente viniera con unas pelotas y cubos para ella, nos sentamos y ella

recargada en Edward yo le aventaba la pelota y ella la agarraba y la lanzaba hacia mí, ya estaba haciendo frio y nos levantamos y entramos a

la casa, estaban todos sentamos y vi que la mamà de Edward sacaba una sillita para mi hermana y la colocaba en el medio de nosotros, nos

sirvió un pure de papas con carne y una ensalada con un jugo de naranja estaba muy rico… vi que Edward agarraba una cuchara de plàstico y

le daba de comer a lo que hermanita hacia sonido, no eran palabras, ya cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a la sala y vi que aun lado

del sillón había una cuna movible, con una almohada suave y una cobija igual, deposite a mi hermanita ahí y Edward ajusto el movimiento y

el sonido de la canción de cuna, así que se durmió. ya todos se despidieron de nosotros solo nos quedamos los dos en el sillón mirando la

chimenea y a los minutos lo bese y el me respondió.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras…- Me puso un dedo en mis labios y me sonroje

-No, gracias a ti por todo, desde que llegaron a mi vida mi corazón poco a poco ha ido sanando. -Me miro a los ojos y me preguntó.

-Bella quieres ser mi novia?- a lo que yo asentí y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado


	20. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

EDWARD POV:

Estaba supremamente feliz, porque Bella me dijo que si…que si me aceptaba como su novio. Bella se acostó porque se sentía un poco cansada. Así que decidí salir a despejar mi mente en ese momento recordé a Anthony… me sentí muy triste porque en estos días sería un año más sin él, caminé por las calles hasta que vi a los padres de Tanya, se acercaron y dijeron que querían hablar conmigo; los seguí hasta una pequeña cafetería, entramos pedimos nuestra orden de tres cafés con donas, nos sentamos en la mesita más alejada

\- y como has estado? Me disculpo por no haberte saludado en la fiesta de tu madre- yo levanté la mano restándole importancia.

\- No te preocupes por eso Eleazar, la verdad es que ese día estaba muy ocupado con mi novia y mi hija- Ellos me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Hija¡? No sabíamos que tuvieras una hija- Lo dijo en forma irónica

\- La vedad es que por ahora no es mi hija, pero pronto lo será. - lo dije zanjando la conversación.

Me entregaron un sobre negro con decorado

-Qué significa esto? – lo dije entre cerrando los ojos

\- Este es el memorial de Anthony que conmemora un año más en el cielo- lo dijo Eleazar con voz entrecortada.

Me quede mirándolos y se veían que estaban muy consternados.

-^^Este se llevará a cabo en la iglesia que queda cerca de nuestra casa, para que puedas despedirte de él ya que en ese momento no pudiste por que estabas muy dolido, lo entendemos, pero necesito que vayas^^ – su voz sonaba a suplica.

María en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí no hablo nada, pero se veía que quería decirme algo, pero no lograba saber que era, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

-No te preocupes que allí estaré, pero desde ahora tienes que saber que iré con mi pareja. –vi que iban a protestar, pero me levanté de la mesa, cuando iba saliendo Eleazar salió detrás de mí y me dijo

-no hay problema Edward la invitación se extiende para toda tu familia- lo dijo con resignación. –A lo que solo asentí.

Con eso me despedí de ellos. me fui hacia mi casa, llegando, vi a toda mi familia reunida en la sala y en el piso tenían una manta muy suave y lo que vi me lleno de emoción ver a Bella, Rosalie y Alice sentadas jugando con Renesmee. Esta última al verme levantó sus bracitos para que la cogiera, la levanté y la llene de besos y luego comencé a hacerle cosquillas y ella se reía a carcajadas, me decía siempre papá.

-Hijo ¡dónde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados - dijo mi madre rompiendo mi burbuja y mi padre al lado de ella la abrazaba y le daba un beso en su cabeza.

Les conté todo y también les dije que si ellos querían ir estaban invitados, a lo que todos me dijeron que me acompañarían… en eso sentí como Bella me abrazaba y me daba un pañuelo desechable, en el momento no lo entendí, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, ella me decía al oído que me tranquilizara que ella estaría siempre a mi lado. Yo la bese con todo el amor que siento por ella.

\- llévala a un hotel hay muchos niños aquí- Rosalie le dio un zape en la cabeza a mi hermano Emmet

\- Hay que violencia –decía el sobándose la parte afectada. –no sé porque me pegas si es la verdad…

\- ya cállate que mira cómo está la pobre que hasta se puso roja como un tomate- lo dijo Rosalie y en eso Emmet soltó una carcajada

Bella escondió la cabeza en mi hombro y la abrace no con mucha fuerza porque parece una muñequita. Estaba feliz porque tenía a mis dos amores conmigo.

Me levanté y llevé a Bella por la cintura y en el otro brazo a Renesmee hacia nuestra habitación, nos despedimos de toda mi familia.

Ya en la habitación Bella se fue a darle un baño a la niña y luego a cambiarla.

\- papá, papá- gritaba

\- Que necesita la princesa- le decía y ella reía

\- esta niña te adora- decía Bella

\- es que soy encantador- le guiñe el ojo

\- la verdad es que lo eres- se mordía el labio y se sonrojó cuando me dijo eso.

Yo me levanté y le tomé la cara y la besé, hubo un grito que nos hizo separar, ella siempre quería ser el centro de atracción.

Pasaron los días y llegó el domingo, cuando comenzó la alarma a sonar, lo apagué antes de que despertara Renesmee.

me volteé hacia donde estaba Bella, la abracé y ella se removió y acorruco contra mi… nos quedamos así un rato más, hasta que tocaron la puerta

-levántense par de tortolos que se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a misa. - decía Emmet con su característica sonrisa.

-ya déjalos tranquilos…-lo regañaban, supongo que era mi madre

-pero mamá¡- decía con voz de niño

Me reí imaginando la escena, mi mamá llevándose de la oreja a mi hermano, porque así nosotros estuviéramos grandes mi madre nos reprendía como si fuéramos todavía niños.

Bella se despertó y me miro a los ojos que me sonreían… si, me sonreían, cuando la conocí siempre tenía sus ojos llenos de tristeza, pero ahora era diferente.

Le di un beso en la frente y ella me abrazó

-Hace rato estas despierto? –me dijo bostezando.

-No, no hace mucho que desperté. – lo dije con una sonrisa.

Nos levantamos, mientras yo iba a ducharme, Bella atendía a una muy sonriente bebé. Cuando Salí no había nadie en la habitación yo supongo que fue a prepararle el desayuno a la niña.

Me vestí con traje de tres piezas negro y la camisa blanca. Trate de peinarme, pero me fue imposible así que lo deje.

Baje a la cocina y vi a Bella más roja que un tomate dándole de comer a Renesmee, yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos, cuando iba a hablar me di cuenta que mi hermano estaba diciendo chistes de doble sentido.

-ya déjala en paz y fuera de eso, mira que esta la niña está aquí¡- lo dije con ira.

-No sé porque te preocupas, mira que a Bellita no le molesta- lo dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

-Amor deja yo voy y baño a la niña mientras tú te arreglas – en eso bajaban mi hermana Alice y Rosalie quien me quito a la bebé de los brazos,

-no te preocupes, que yo la arreglaré y la dejaré que ni tú la reconocerás- dijo Alice tan rápido que si no era porque estaba junto a ella no hubiera sabido que habría dicho. Isabella me miro como pidiéndome ayuda, yo lo único que hice fue guiñarle el ojo.

Después de una hora, ya estábamos todos los hombres de la familia esperando a nuestras mujeres; yo estaba súper ansioso por ver a mis dos princesas…

La primera en aparecer fue mi madre que llevaba un vestido negro todo a juego de la mano venia mi hermana portando un vestido negro nefro con todo del mismo color, mi padre y Jasper las recibieron con los brazos abiertos, mi madre abrazo a mi padre quien le dio un beso en la mejilla; en cambio mi hermana llego dando brinquitos y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado.

Luego bajo Rosalie con un vestido verde con zapatos a juego, en sus brazos estaba mi niña quien jugaba con el cabello de mi cuñada, vestía con un top negro, una falda de lunares rosas, unas mayas negras y unos zapatos rosas y en su cabeza una diadema a juego, cuando me vio se puso a hacer pucheros y la cargué. Cuando miré hacia arriba vi a mi ángel bajar pegada del pasa manos, con un vestido azul oscuro que le acentuaba muy bien con el color de su piel, con una sandalias del mismo color, un collar con un dije de una rosa y unos aretes a juego. Cuando llegó a mi lado le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Te ves hermosa- le dije y ella se sonrojo y se mordía su labio, cada que hacia eso me ponía a mil. Yo sacudí mi cabeza en negación y ella me miraba como queriendo entender… pero yo le sonreí y hasta ahí quedo la cosa.

Ya teníamos armada su pañalera con cosas de bebé, una sonaja con forma de elefantes, chupete, dos mamilas una de leche y otra de agua agarre su cobija y otra muda de ropa por si de pronto había un accidente y unos cuantos pañales, el portabebés y ya teníamos todos cuando salimos. Nos montamos en la camioneta, pero como llevamos tantas cosas de mi hija no cupimos, se decidió por dos autos, me baje y revise que no se haya olvidado nada, antes de cerrar fui a nuestra alcoba y saque de la ropa de mi hija un suéter suave con unos pantalones y una blusa si le daba frio, así que cerré la puerta y me subí al auto, donde al frente iban mis padres. Al fin, llegamos a nuestro destino que era la iglesia, estacionamos y nos bajamos, le ayudé a Bella a bajar primero, luego puse a mi hija en la carriola con una almohada que ya tenía y la arropamos por si le daba sueño, Bella empujo la carriola y yo cargue la pañalera y su bolso. Entramos todos y nos sentamos lo más alejado posible, vi que llegaba gente que ni conocía y por último llegó la familia de Tanya; ósea sus padres y sus tres hermanas, al rato apareció Carmen la otra hermana de Tanya con su esposo supuse, ya que hacía tiempo que no veía a esa familia. Cuando acabó la Eucaristía subieron uno a uno delante del altar a decir cosas bonitas, yo ya no quería estar aquí…

Después subió María la madre Tanya

-Aunque perdí a mi nieto, el destino me devolvió a mi hija que estaba en coma como todos saben… Hubo un jadeo colectivo. Yo miré hacia una de las sillas que estaban adelante y vi a una mujer levantarse e irse hacia el micrófono a hablar, antes se quitó la pañoleta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo realmente era Tanya; en ese momento me di cuenta que Bella me apretaba la mano y me sonreía y yo se la devolví.

-Buenas días, les quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por estar aquí en este momento…-se le quebró la voz- lo siento, lo que pasa es que es muy duro para mi… él, era mi niño, la luz de mis ojos y lo amaba demasiado- tosí ahogando mi risa.

No podía creer que Tanya siguiera siendo tan mentirosa. Cuando me gire otra vez hacia adelante vi que me estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa; sino la conociera diría que es bipolar.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí… - me extendió la mano - ¿ella cree que yo tomaré su mano? Esta loca si piensa que lo haré…

-Edward¡? Cariño ven para que digas a todos lo mucho que amábamos a nuestro hijo – lo dijo todo a regaña dientes.

Al ver que yo no me levantaba ni hacía nada ella se sentó en la silla donde estaba antes. Sabía que estaba furiosa, pero yo no me prestaría para ese circo.

-Edward nos gustaría que tú y tu familia nos acompañen a la casa a una cena que mandamos a preparar – yo lo miré como si él tuviera tres ojos, mi padre me puso la mano en el hombro y asintió. los miré a todos, y vi que estaban de con mi padre…

Llegamos a la mansión de los Denalì y vi que no había cambiado nada. Tome la mano de Bella, nos reunimos con mi familia y entramos al lugar, con una Renesmee dormida en brazos de mi madre.

salimos al jardín y observe que sus padres se acercaban, entonces me aferre a la cintura de mi ángel detrás de ellos venia Tanya

-Edward necesitamos hablar contigo-dijo Eleazar

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes- afiance más mi mano en la cintura de Bella.

-Cariño, sabes que debemos de hablar, hay tanto que quiero decirte – me lo decía a mi mientras miraba a Bella, y eso me enfureció.

-^^sabes que teníamos una historia juntos…

-Bien lo has dicho te-ni-a-mos pasado Tanya-lo dije con ironía – además yo ya tengo una pareja y tengo una hija – lo dije con orgullo.

Ella se fue haciendo berrinche, esta mujer no va a cambiar jamas… y sus padres se fueron detrás de ella.

-Edward estas bien? Se nota que estas muy tensó – me dijo Bella. Y se volteó a darme un beso, se puso rígida porque era la primera vez que ella lo hacía, y me encantó que ella tomara la iniciativa, por eso y por muchas cosas más la amaba tanto. Al sentir que yo le correspondí se relajó.

cuando mi cuñada Rosalie se me acerca para decirme

-Edward tu hija te busca, se acaba de despertar, pero al no verte llora, aunque tu madre la trato de callar no ha podido- entonces me alejo para ir a buscar a mi hija.

Bella se me adelanta y sujeta a la niña, pero no deja de llorar, Tanya las ve y las trata de empujar

-Tú mosca muerta, como te atreves a quitarme a mi novio – le grita y la jalonea

Bella no sabe qué hacer…

-Qué te pasa, estás loca? Como se te ocurre tratar así a mi novia y además con mi hija en sus brazos. Renesmee al sentir que yo la cargaba dejo de llorar.

Todas las personas veían el conflicto que se está suscitando y sus padres se acercan

-Tanya, que haces? mira lo que estas causando… pero ella no ha terminado de gritar

-Edward, ¿qué le viste a esta poca cosa para tener una bastarda, que a lo mejor ni siquiera es tuya? - dice gritando y maldiciendo.

-Cállate que tú no sabes nada, además ¨el ladrón juzga por su condición¨

-No me compares con esta… -no la deje terminar

-Compararte con mi Ángel jamás¡, ella es mucho mejor que tú, ella es hermosa, cariñosa, leal… y una infinidad de cosas más, además es el amor de mi vida- todo lo dije mirando a Bella a los ojos, ella me devolvió la mirada con el mismo amor.

-^^Así que es mejor que te quedes callada, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz^^- lo dije con mucho resentimiento.

-Pero no entiendo ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, yo sé que todavía me amas como yo también te amo – lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos, o estaba mintiendo o era una verdadera actriz!

-Edward ella no recuerda muchas cosas, por eso es que yo quería antes de todo esto hablar contigo – me dijo Eleazar con una nota de suplica

-Lo siento mucho, pero yo no quiero estar con ella

-No me hagas esto… sabes que siempre…- no la deje terminar

\- ¿Sabes qué? Te contaré porque ya no te quiero

-Edward por favor no lo hagas – me suplicaba María, pero yo tenía tanta rabia acumulada que quería desahogarme.

Les narré a todos los que estaban presentes, les dije que…

-Tú me dijiste que Tony era mi hijo y te lo creí, pero estando borracha me dijiste que Tony no era mío si no de un barman que conociste en una de tus salidas alocadas, así que entérate de una vez no le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi

novia y mi hija porque si no lo haces me olvidaré que soy un caballero y tú una mujer.

Y con eso dejé por terminada esta pantomima.

Salí sin importar que ella llorara con lágrimas falsas ya estuvo hasta aquí que su familia y ella arreglen este caos que ella propicio. Así que mi familia me siguió, y nos subimos a los autos, Jasper me pidió las llaves del carro porque sabía que yo era incapaz de manejar. En el camino cerré los ojos y no quería pensar, pero me fue imposible. Durante el trayecto Bella no dijo nada y se lo agradecí, porque realmente estaba muy cabreado. ¿Cuando íbamos hacia nuestra casa pensé ¿por qué actuó así? ya que ella supuestamente había perdido la memoria durante el coma? pero si le hubiera hecho algo a mi hija o a Isabella juro por dios que me hubiera

olvidado que ella era mujer y la habría puesto un hasta aquí.


	21. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

TANIA POV

Desperté, al sentir un frió en mi cuerpo, al mirar a mi alrededor no reconocía nada. Todo era blanco, sentía una aguja atravesar mi mano, cuando miré hacia un lado vi que había una enfermera que me estaba poniendo suero. Yo parpadee y ella me miro con sorpresa

-Señorita, que bueno que ya despertó –yo la mire con el ceño fruncido, porque la verdad yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando- tranquilícese que ya voy a llamar al médico.

Y salió así, sin decir nada más…En ese momento entro toda mi familia

-Hay mi niña que bueno que ya estas despierta, nos tenías con el alma en la mano – decía mi madre con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-no sabes cómo hemos sufrido todo este tiempo que has estado en coma-decía mi padre llenándome de besos.

Yo quería hablar, pero no me salía la voz…

-tranquila mi niña, no te esfuerces que ya pronto llegara el médico a revisarte- y como si lo hubiera invocado llego el doctor.

-Bueno, a ver ¿cómo se encuentra esta linda señorita? Por favor todos salgan que la voy a revisar- lo dijo con autoridad, lo cual no dejo nada a discusión entonces todos salieron.

El médico comenzó a escrutarme, yo me sentía un poco cohibida, porque la verdad no me gustaba mucho que desconocidos me tocaran.

-Bueno Tanya, la verdad te veo bien, tus signos vitales se encuentran en perfecto estado; Así que muy pronto te daré de alta, claro está, si sigues mis recomendaciones- yo se lo agradecí con un asentamiento de cabeza.

En ese momento entro mi familia, al cabo de un rato…

\- ¿Mamá, porque Edward no ha venido a visitarme?, además no me han dicho nada de cómo esta Anthony – todo lo dije en un murmullo porque me dolía la garganta cada vez que hablaba. Mi madre puso su mano tapándose la boca para sollozar.

\- ¿Hija, sabes que llevas casi un año en coma, cierto? –yo asentí

-Lo que pasa es que discutiste con Edward, y en tu arrebato te llevaste al niño y a la nana contigo y tuvieron un accidente en el cual la nana y Anthony…- papá estalló en llanto. Los miré a todos y también estaban llorando, entonces me di cuenta de todo, comencé a gritar y a decir que…

-Es mentira, ¿por qué mienten? – en eso llegó una enfermera

-por favor todos salgan ya de aquí – lo dijo con autoridad, me inyectó un tranquilizante y luego todo se volvió negro.

Sentía los parpados pesados, no podía ni abrir los ojos, me sentía cansada. Cuando un recuerdo vino a mi mente…

yo llegaba con la nana y con Anthony al coche y salí a toda velocidad, manejaba hecha una furia, pero no vi que había un tronco caído en el asfalto, entonces el auto giro y giro hasta caerse en una zanja de ahí me desmayé.

-Mira mamá ya despertó ¡hermanita ¿cómo sientes? - esa era Irina

-Me siento bien, ¿qué paso? – me dolía mucho la cabeza. –Ya recuerdo lo del accidente…

-Tranquilízate, no llores más –no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando

Los días pasaron… y llegó el momento de salir del hospital.

\- ¿Bueno, ya reclamaron los medicamentos? - yo asentí al doctor –no te olvides que debes de venir dos veces a la semana para tus terapias ya que estuviste mucho tiempo en cama

-Gracias doctor, no se preocupe que por aquí la estaré trayendo sin falta- dijo mi papá estrechando la mano del médico.

Me llevaron a casa de mis padres, yo no quería estar allí, yo quería estar con Edward, y se los hice saber, pero mi hermana Katy me dijo que él no quería saber nada de mí. Ella era cruel, porque cuando me lo decía se sonreía.

Me llevaron a la que siempre ha sido mi habitación; es muy espaciosa, con una cama King size un armario y un baño. Me dejaron sola y me recosté en mi cama y comencé a recordar como lo había conocido…

Flashback

Edward y yo éramos compañeros de universidad, ahí es donde nos conocimos y nos hicimos novios, a mis padres les agradaba ya que venía de buena familia, era atento, servicial todo un caballero. Pero no le gustaba salir a rumbear…

-Edward por favor, es fin de semana y yo quiero que salgamos a divertirnos, mi compañera Mile nos invitó a su fiesta con todos los de la fraternidad

-Tanya, no quiero, sabes que tengo mucho que estudiar, lo mismo deberías estar haciendo, mira como están tus notas –me hablaba, pero no me miraba.

-No me importa – patalee como niña chiquita – yo quiero salir y quiero divertirme, soy una mujer joven y estoy en todo mi derecho

-Haz lo que quieras, de todas maneras, es tu vida-se levantó y se fue a la cocina; siempre era así, cada que discutía con él se iba y me dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Pues esta vez saldría.

Cuando terminamos la universidad él con honores y yo por ventanilla, pero no me importaba, al menos tenía un diploma en mis manos para que mi padre lo pusiera en su oficina.

Él empezó a trabajar con su familia.

Desde la universidad vivíamos juntos y así seguimos. Era un hombre muy detallista siempre me llenaba de regalos, pulseras, aretes, collares y una infinidad de cosas, pero vez me salieron lágrimas de felicidad cuando regaló un collar en forma de corazón partido él se quedaba con una mitad que tenía mi nombre y yo el otro que tenía el suyo.

FINFLASHBACK

Tocaron a la puerta toc-toc – adelante - En ese momento entró mi hermana Carmen; ella era la mayor y era hermosa… bueno no tanto como yo

-Hola hermosa- me saludo con una linda sonrisa.

-^^dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Esmee Cullen recuerdas?^^ – yo negué con la cabeza no sabía quién es ella

-No la recuerdas? – volvió a preguntar y yo igual seguía negando

-Oh cariño¡- me dijo con tristeza- ella es la madre de Edward – yo abrí mis ojos como platos

-Mi madre y mi padre van a ir, yo sé que tú nunca te has llevado bien con esa familia…

\- ¿porque no me llevaba bien con ellos? - la interrumpí

-Lo único que sé, según tu es que ellos son unos entrometidos – no lo podía creer, ¿yo dije eso?

-Y…Edward estará allá? – lo dije con esperanza

-La verdad no lo sé, tendría que preguntar

-Déjalo así, la verdad si voy a ir a ver qué pasa.

El día llegó y me preparé para ir, pero no quería que me reconocieran así que me puse una pañoleta. Mis padres me miraron extrañados, pero no me dijeron nada. Llegamos a la fiesta y no reconocí a nadie; en cambio mis padres saludaban a todos los que estaban allí, me senté en un esquinero y un recuerdo llego a mi mente

FLASHBACK

-Edward, voy a reunirme con todas mis hermanas en el apartamento de Katy, para una noche de chicas- lo dije dando brinquitos

-No te preocupes, ve tranquila que tengo que revisar unos papeles muy importantes – lo decía sin levantar la vista del computador; así era nuestra vida, se la pasaba nada más trabajando y ya me está aburriendo esta situación. Le di un beso y salí.

Lo bueno de él es que no era para nada celoso, y yo hacía siempre lo que quería.

Mis hermanas, unas amigas y yo nos encontramos en el antro del momento…

-Pensé que no vendrías? - me dijo Irina con malicia

-Sabes que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- le dije risueña. Me fulmino con la mirada, yo alce mis hombros con indiferencia.

Ella desde hacía un tiempo me tenía envidia y yo sabía porque EDWARD, desde que se lo presenté a toda la familia quedó flechada por él. Pero a mí no me importaba porque él era mío.

Entramos al antro y sentía a mi cuerpo moverse solo con la música, habían muchos chicos guapos, estaba atestado de muchas personas, caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a la zona VIP, comenzamos a beber de los tragos más caros del lugar, de repente todas salimos a la pista de baile, los chicos se nos acercaban con la adrenalina en cada parte de su cuerpo, arrimándose cada vez más pero yo no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos, yo solo quería vivir el momento sin tener a un chico tratando de ligarme.

Estaba un poco tomada y no podía mantenerme en pie, me senté en la barra y sentí una mano acariciar la mía, era el barman inmediatamente sentí una corriente, algo que jamás me había pasado con ningún otro hombre.

-Hola preciosa ¡¿qué quieres tomar? - su mirada me hizo estremecer

-Sorpréndeme-le dije de forma coqueta, cogiendo unos de mis risos y envolviéndolo en uno de mis dedos. El me guiño el ojo

Fue a la parte trasera del lugar y trajo una botella de la mejor bebida, mi padre coleccionaba las mejores bebidas del mundo entre ellas estaba ¨Dalmore 62¨. Me sirvió una copa era exquisito; nunca lo había tomado…

-Te gusto linda? Lo mejor para una dama- sabía que estaba coqueteando conmigo y me encantaba.

-^^ ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? Me cogió la mano y me dio un beso en el dorso.

FINFLASHBACK

Sacudí mi cabeza en negación

-Hija te sientes bien- mamá lo dijo en un susurro

-Me quiero ir ya, me duele la mucho la cabeza – le estaba suplicando

-Espera nos despedimos de todos- se levantó

-No, quiero irme ya- ella vio la súplica en mis ojos, y asintió.

Cuando subimos al coche lo hicimos en silencio, yo miraba por la ventanilla sin ver nada, porque estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Luego llegamos a casa y yo salí corriendo por las escaleras a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Al día siguiente me levante y baje por las escaleras, a la cocina y toda mi familia estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa como siempre…

-Sabes? Dentro de dos días será el memorial de Anthony y quiero que estés preparada para salir y ¿encontrarte con él? – lo dijo mi padre rompiendo el silencio, yo sabía a quién se refería.

Llego el momento del memorial y todos nos preparamos para ir a la iglesia. Cuando llegamos había mucha gente, me senté en la primera silla junto al altar.

La eucaristía fue muy emotiva, toda mi familia salió al altar para hablar cosas muy bonitas sobre mi bebe

\- Aunque perdí a mi nieto, el destino me devolvió a mi hija que estaba en coma como todos saben… se escuchó un jadeo colectivo.

Me levante de la silla donde estuve sentada todo el tiempo, me quite la pañoleta y comencé a hablar…

-Buenas días, les quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por estar aquí en este momento…-se me quebró la voz- lo siento, lo que pasa es que es muy duro para mi… él, era mi niño, la luz de mis ojos y lo amaba demasiado – me tape mi boca con la mano para evitar un sollozo.

Cuando miré hacia el frente vi a Edward, estaba tan guapo como siempre, le sonreí y estiré mi mano para que él la tomara

-Edward¡? Cariño ven para que digas a todos lo mucho que amábamos a nuestro hijo – le dije, pero él me miraba como si estuviera loca; me senté de nuevo, la verdad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Mi madre me miraba con tristeza.

-Vamos hija, que ya todos se están retirando para ir a casa – yo lo seguí como si fuera un robot. Cuando llegamos me ofrecieron algo de tomar.

-Amor, en el jardín esta Edward, vamos para que hablemos con él – cuando escuché su nombre, salí detrás de mis padres.

-Edward necesitamos hablar contigo-dijo mi padre

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes- el abrazaba a una chica que no reconocía.

-Cariño, sabes que debemos de hablar, hay tanto que quiero decirte – yo se lo decía mirando a la chica

-^^sabes que teníamos una historia juntos… -le rogaba

-Bien lo has dicho te-ni-a-mos pasado Tanya-lo dijo con ironía – además yo ya tengo una pareja y tengo una hija – lo dijo con orgullo. No lo podía creer, me quedé sin palabras, di la vuelta sobre mis talones. ¿Qué está pasando? Cuando miré hacia un lado, vi que la chica que estaba con Edward tenía en sus brazos a una niña de la edad que tenía Anthony, me levanté y fui hacia ella.

-Quien te crees eres y que haces con mi Edward? – le gritaba y la empujaba y esa mocosa no dejaba de llorar

-Tú mosca muerta, como te atreves a quitarme a mi novio – le grita y la jaloneaba

-Qué te pasa, estás loca? Como se te ocurre tratar así a mi novia y además con mi hija en sus brazos. –me gritaba Edward

-Tanya, que haces? mira lo que estas causando… pero yo no terminaba de gritar, estaba furiosa

-Edward, ¿qué le viste a esta poca cosa, que a lo mejor te engatuso con esta bastarda, – dije y lloraba al mismo tiempo

-Cállate que tú no sabes nada, además ¨el ladrón juzga por su condición¨

-No me compares con esta… -no me dejó terminar

-Compararte con mi Ángel jamás¡, ella es mucho mejor que tú, ella es hermosa, cariñosa, leal… y una infinidad de cosas más, además es el amor de mi vida- todo lo dijo mirando a esa a los ojos, yo negaba con mi cabeza

-^^Así que es mejor que te quedes callada, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz^^- lo dijo con mucho resentimiento.

-Pero no entiendo ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, yo sé que todavía me amas como yo también te amo – lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-Edward ella no recuerda muchas cosas, por eso es que yo quería antes de todo esto hablar contigo – le dijo mi padre con una nota de suplica

-Lo siento mucho, pero yo no quiero estar con ella

-No me hagas esto… sabes que siempre…- no me dejó terminar

\- ¿Sabes qué? Te contaré porque ya no te quiero…

-Edward por favor no lo hagas – le suplicaba mi madre. Pero no le hizo caso

Les narró a todos los que estaban presentes, les dijo que…

-Tú me dijiste que Tony era mi hijo y te lo creí, pero estando borracha me dijiste que Tony no era mío si no de un barman que conociste en una de tus salidas alocadas, así que entérate de una vez no le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi novia y ni a mi hija porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

Caí al piso y no paraba de llorar, esto no me estaba sucediendo, era una pesadilla de la cual yo quería ya despertar.


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Renee pov

Me encuentro sola en esta enorme casa, no me malentiendan estoy feliz con mi esposo Phil, pero él viaja mucho por su trabajo, es futbolista en un equipo internacional; en estos días estaba organizando mi habitación y entre a mi armario, a un lado encontré una caja de lata y en él había un porta retrato donde está mi niña Bella, Charlie mi ex y yo, estábamos en un parque cerca de Forks …

FLASHBACK

Ese día era diferente estaba soleado, de los pocos que había en Forks

-Mami dice mi papi que si ya tienes todo listo para ir al parque- decía mi Bella dando brinquitos a mi alrededor

-Claro que si chiquita, alcánzame esa lata que esta junto la mesa – salió corriendo y me la entrego con una sonrisa destentada de los dos dientes frontales, se veía tan hermosa

-Princesa se nos está haciendo tarde- me dijo mi esposo abrazándome por detrás y dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo di la vuelta sobre mis talones y lo abracé, lo amaba tanto; se separó de mí, y salió hacia el porche donde estaba el auto para empacar las cosas que íbamos a llevar; cogí de la mano a mi niña que no dejaba de saltar de lo contenta que estaba, porque era muy pocas las veces que no llovía. Ese día lo pasamos entre risas y juegos.

FINFLASHBACK

Cuando salgo de mi recuerdo me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, me seco mis lágrimas con mi mano me levanto del piso con dificultad; salgo de mi habitación con el porta retratos en mi mano y me dirijo a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Me quedo mirando por la ventana y lo que encuentro es un cielo gris tan igual a como me estoy sintiendo. ¿Recuerdo la sonrisa de mi hija y me pregunto qué será de ella?, ¿tendrá para comer?, donde estará durmiendo?…

había pasado un tiempo y me di cuenta por un vecino que mi casa y la de mi ex fue embargada; no lo podía creer yo me negaba y me preguntaba que hice porque la tuve que abandonar a mi niña, si el problema era entre Charlie y yo. Se me escapan unas lágrimas silenciosas al recordar.

Estaba buscando la manera de encontrar a Bella pero desgraciadamente no lo he logrado…

Escucho un auto que llega, me limpio los últimos residuos que quedan de mis lágrimas. Corro a su encuentro y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, él me lo devuelve claro está con menos fuerza y cuando me mira a los ojos…

– ¿Amor porque lloraras? Sabes que no me gusta que estés así… ¿qué es lo que le pasa a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo? – me lo dice con esa voz que me hace temblar, pero para bien.

Lo tomé de la mano para que se sentara en su sillón que era de color café, yo me senté a horcadas sobre él.

-Lo que pasa es que… - se me quebró la voz

-^^recuerdas que te había comentado sobre Isabella^ ^ – èl me miro con el ceño fruncido

-Ahora lo recuerdo, eso me lo dijiste hace un tiempo y ¿qué pasa con eso?... no me digas que ella apareció – yo negué con la cabeza

-No, todo lo contrario, antes yo quiero encontrarla… lo único que sé, es que hace un tiempo que Charlie murió con su amante, en un accidente de coche y dejaron a una beba huérfana, y que la que fue nuestra casa ha sido embargada. Pero de ahí no sé nada más.

-En mis idas por el futbol conocí a un investigador privado me lo presento uno de mis compañeros – me lo dijo acariciando mi rostro y me secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares.

-^^Ya no llores más cariño, que la vamos a encontrar, y cuando lo hagamos la traeremos a vivir aquí con nosotros – yo lo mire con tanto amor y el me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Puedo traer a mi niña? – él asintió y me sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos

-Claro que si, como lo puedes dudar… yo aria por ti eso y mucho más.

A la mañana siguiente Phil llama al investigador privado esperamos a que entrara la llamada y por fin contesto.

Investigador: POV

Antes de entrar a mi oficina, me encuentro con mi secretaria en la recepción

-Buenos días – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Buenos días Alexa alguna novedad - lo dije mirando mi celular

\- No señor todo igual, ah… no recordaba… hace un rato llamo un señor un tal Phil – entre cerro los ojos

-Si ya sé quién es… cuando vuelva a llamar me lo pasas por favor - le dije ya entrando a mi oficina.

Cuando entro veo un mundo de papeles que sabía que tenía que firmar y organizar. La verdad no sabía ni por donde comenzar. Estaba concentrado cuando el teléfono sonó y rápidamente contesto…

-Carlos – dice mi secretaria en tono neutro – el señor Phil se encuentra en la línea dos.

-Gracias Alexa – cuelgo el teléfono y presiono la línea dos.

-Buenos días Phil, ¿me comento mi secretaria que me habías llamado, en que te puedo servir? - Lo dije un poco cansado por todo lo que he tenido que hacer en la mañana.

-Buenos días Carlos, te llamo porque tengo un trabajo para ti… - se escuchaba la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono que le decía cosas para que me dijera

-Renne amor, espera que estoy hablando – eso me causo risa – Carlos sabes ¿qué? Hay te paso a mi esposa, porque sino no me dejaría en paz – note que estaba frustrado

-Buenos días señor yo me llamo Renne y necesito que encuentre a mi hija que está desaparecida hace mucho tiempo – lo dijo tan rápido que por poco no le entiendo

-Cálmese señora que le puede dar algo – lo dije entre preocupado y risueño - ya está más tranquila

-Si señor ya estoy mejor – lo dijo más relajada

-Qué bueno, ahora si con más calma, lo que le entendí es que usted está buscando a una hija que está desaparecida es así? – le dije de forma pausada para que me entendiera.

-Si señor así es, ¿podría darnos una cita para poder que usted sepa lo que paso? – ya se notaba mucho más tranquila.

-Eso mismo le iba a proponer, porque estas cosas son muy delicadas y no se pueden tratar por teléfono – lo dije en un tono profesional

-^^Pero si necesito que me traiga algunas cosas, fotos de ella preferiblemente actuales, dirección de la última vez donde residió, y algún número de una persona que hubiera hablado con su hija por última vez

-Sí señor, pero hay algunas cosas que no tengo… ¿hay algún problema por eso? – lo dijo con angustia

-No señora, no hay ningún problema, solo tráigame lo que tenga – y escuche que respiró profundo.

Renee pov:

Así que aquí estamos en el coche rumbo a la cita con el investigador, estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento sentí como Phil agarraba mi mano y me la apretó para que yo supiera que él está conmigo

-Si, encontrara a mi hija? – lo dije muy preocupada

-Claro que si… él es uno de los mejores detectives que hay en esta ciudad y también de los más caros – me dijo besando mi mano

En ese momento llegamos a un edificio que se veía que era muy lujoso, Phil aparco el coche enfrente del edificio, el bajo y le dio la vuelta al auto para abrirme, era todo un caballero, me ofreció su mano para que yo la tomara y así lo hice y me dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas – yo sabía que era para tranquilizarme – entramos por una puerta de vidrio, la recepción era enorme con ventanales grandísimos, piso en mármol se respira glamur. Nos acercamos hacia la recepcionista, era una mujer de unos treinta años, con cabellos rojizo, ojos verdes se notaba que era bonita y vestía con un uniforme de falda de tubo gris claro y una blusa blanca, cuando levanto la cabeza nos dio una bonita sonrisa…

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirles? – lo dijo con amabilidad

-Buenas tardes estamos aquí porque tenemos una cita con Carlos el investigador – le respondió Phil

-Si claro, su oficina está en el tercer piso, hay encontraran a su secretaria

-Muchas gracias señorita – nos despedimos de ella y subimos por el ascensor; sonó una campanita anunciando que ya llegamos al tercer piso. Cuando entramos había una chica de no más de 28 años con cabellos castaño, ojos negros enmarcados en unas gafas cafés y portaba el mismo uniforme que la recepcionista, se notaba que estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, mi esposo carraspeo para que supiera que estábamos aquí.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento estaba demasiado distraída – lo dijo mostrando el computador – bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Tenemos una cita con el investigador – lo dije de forma apremiante – a las 12 pm –lo dije tomándole la mano a Phil

-La señora Renne Dywer ?

-Si esa soy yo

-siéntense un momento por favor, que ya le aviso a Carlos que ya llegó su cita de las 12 – lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, comencé a dar vueltas por el lugar, hasta que la secretaria nos hizo pasar. Yo entre primero a la oficina del investigador, el lugar era muy grande tenía ventanas donde se podría divisar toda la ciudad, dos estantes de libros a cada lado una mesa de cristal se situaba en medio con una silla de cuero y dos sillas más a los costados también vimos que había una chimenea.

El hombre era muy atractivo de unos cuarenta y pocos, de una estatura promedio, unos ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello se le notaban algunas canas. vestía un traje azul con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul con pantalón y zapatos negros. Nos invitó a sentarnos en las dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio, antes de sentarnos ellos se saludaron con un apretón de manos

-Carlos te presento a mi esposa Renne Dywer – lo dijo de forma muy cordial, el tomo mi mano que yo tenía extendida

-pasen y siéntense cómodos - Phil y yo nos sentamos enfrente a su escritorio

-Bueno Renne ahora si al grano me trajiste lo que te pedí? – me lo dijo en tono profesional y colocando las manos sobre el escritorio esperando a que le entregara el sobre que le había traído

-Claro que sí, ahí están las fotos de ella son de hace un poco más de un año, también está la dirección de nuestro antiguo hogar y el número del agente inmobiliario que hablo con bella cuando estaban embargando la casa.

-Cuál es el nombre completo de la chica? Además de sus datos personales – lo dijo cogiendo una libreta y un lapicero

-Isabella Mary Swam, tiene 18 años recién cumplidos, mide más o menos 1,62mts, es blanca, cabello castaño y ojos cafés como el chocolate.

-Bueno, con estos datos comenzare la búsqueda, mandare a una persona de mi confianza hasta la inmobiliaria y de ahí el investigara y en los próximos días me dará la información y yo te la estaré compartiendo en correo electrónico no te desanimes encontrare a tu hija- yo lo abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla. Y así nos despedimos de él.

Yo ya me sentía más tranquila, porque sabía que encontrarían a mi Isabella.


	23. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Edward Pov:

-Después de salir del inesperado y ridículo espectáculo preparado por mi ex, Bella llevaba en sus brazos a Renesmee y al verlas un sentimiento de reproché hacia Tanya creció en mi interior; no podía imaginar si algo les hubiera sucedido, juró por Dios que no me hubiera contenido de haberla golpeado, ganas no me faltaban…

No terminé las palabras porque sabía muy bien que era algo que mis padres no admitirían.

Mi educación no consistía en pegarle a una mujer, pero Tanya estaba completamente desquiciada, con sus falsas lágrimas en plena misa, e insistir que compartiera su dolor

Ahora me encuentro aquí en al auto junto a mis dos personas favoritas nadie me dijo nada durante nuestro trayecto hacia nuestra casa, una vez qui bajamos me separe de mi familia para relajarme, en mi cuarto no me cambie de ropa no me importo solo quería descansar de este circo que provoco, así que me dormí cuando me desperté ya eran las 9:00 de la noche me duche y me cambie de ropa a una cómoda, cuando baje de mi habitación fui a ver dónde se encontraba mi familia ya que no la había visto desde hace varias horas después que llegáramos del memorial

Encontré a Bella en la sala leyendo un libro y junto a ella un Moisés donde Renesmee dormía plácidamente.

Cuando ella alzo la mirada me dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que dijo

-Te estábamos esperando para cena juntos.

Ella me instó a seguirla hasta la cocina, agarre el Moisés y lo lleve conmigo, luego donde estaban mi madre cocinando, mi padre leyendo el periódico, Alice y su esposo estaban jugando ajedrez

Me senté en la silla de la isla y coloqué a Renesmee a mi lado.

—¿Cuándo regresarás a trabajar? —pregunto mi padre interrumpiendo el silencio.

—El lunes—contesté.

—¿A que se dedican todos en la familia? —Bella pregunto con curiosidad

—Mi padre es médico en un hospital local, Rosalie y Alice tienen una tienda de ropa de vestidos de novia y ropa de bebes respectivamente. Emmet y Jasper trabajan conmigo en la compañía Cullen Enterprise, Holding, Ing.—dije y continúe —Y yo soy el CEO (abreviación para director) y presidente de la compañía de Tecnología y Comunicaciones.

-Así que estarás en casa todo el tiempo, pero no te preocupes regresare como a las 4:00

-^^estará mi madre para hacerte compañía y mi cuñada ya que ahora embarazada trabajara desde casa^^ - digo

-No te preocupes hay libros de sobra en esta casa para no aburrirme - dijo Bella mirando hacia la biblioteca.

En ese momento ella se acercó más a mí y puso su boca en mi oído y susurró

-Nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo aquí? No me mal entiendas, todos son muy queridos con nosotras, pero es que tu madre no me deja que la ayude en nada…- me miro con vergüenza, le di un beso en la nariz y le guiñe el ojo.

En ese momento entró Emmett mirando su celular y se tropezó con mi mamá que llevaba una canasta con huevos y todos cayeron al piso

-Pero mira nada más, porque no pones cuidado por donde andas – dijo mi madre, que estaba furiosa…

-Mamá disculpa, lo que pasa es que estaba distraído – contestó Emmett un poco apenado y comenzó a ayudarle a mi madre

-Una vez quise ayudar a mi madre a cocinar, pero ella me miro con unos ojos de enojo – lo dije con una media sonrisa

-Deja eso que tu ultimo experimento culinario no salió nada bien y me ensuciaste mi cocina más aparte desperdiciaste ingredientes –lo dije tratando de imitar a mi madre

-Pero le dije a mamá que no fui el único, que tanto Jasper como Emmett me ayudaron a crear este desastre; y desde ese momento no nos deja entrar a su cocina.

Todos comenzaron a reírse recordando todo aquello. Así que a los pocos minutos de la conversación mi dulce bebe despertó de su siesta y la cargue vi que tenía el pañal sucio

Entonces me dirigí a la sala de estar donde se encontraba mi hermano Emmett que después de ayudarle a mi madre salió hacia allá, estaba sentado viendo un partido de futbol, le toqué el hombro cuando en ese instante el voltio a verme…

-Emmett ya que pronto serás padre porque no le cambias el pañal a tú sobrina para que después te vuelvas un experto – Le dije en burla

-No, jamás lo are, de seguro hay una bomba nuclear ahí que mataría neuronas – lo dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Cuales ya no tienes – y todos estallamos en carcajadas

Mi madre me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Qué te pasa mamá porque me miras así? -Le pregunté devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Es que estoy tan feliz, de verte interactuar con la familia y reírte de esa manera, que hacia tantos años que no lo hacías… - me levanté de la silla de donde estaba sentado y me puse de rodillas ante mi madre

-Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí compartiendo con todos ustedes y además de haber conseguido a dos personas tan especiales en mi vida

Cuando en ese mismo instante se nos acercó mi cuñada

-Ya verás Emmett cuando tengamos a nuestros bebes quiero ver como sufrirás y recordaras este momento – a lo que ahí quedo la conversación y yo me fui a cambiarle el pañal en el sillón contiguo mi hermano nada más hacia caras de asco yo me reía ante sus caras. Ya después nos fuimos a la mesa a cenar.

A lo que cada uno nos fuimos a hacer nuestras actividades yo me fui a mi computadora revisar si tenía correos atrasados de trabajo, pero no tenía, suerte la mía

viendo las noticias cosa que yo no le prestaba mucha atención ya que le daba su mamila de jugo a mi hija una vez acabada ella se volvió a dormir en mis brazos y solo gracias a esta familia que tengo nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. -


	24. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

Tanya pov:

Caí al piso y no paraba de llorar, esto no me estaba sucediendo, era una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar

Han pasado varios días después de la memoria de mi bebe, en estos días he estado muy deprimida, no entiendo porque Edward esta con esa escuincla, si yo soy más hermosa y elegante.

-Buenos días mi niña, ¿Cómo has amanecido? - dice mi madre corriendo las pesadas cortinas para que entrara la luz

-Bien, ¿Qué hora es? – le digo levantándome de la cama

-Las 9 am, te traje algo que encontré en una de las cómodas del piso de abajo – me dice entregándome un paquete de color naranja, cuando lo abro, me encuentro con una variedad de fotografías, me siento en una de las sillas que hay en mi habitación y veo una por una y en ella me veo a mi misma en una variedad de vestidos y lugares que la verdad no lo recuerdo; encontré unas donde estamos Edward, Anthony y yo, pero siempre Edward cargando a nuestro hijo

FLASHBACK

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que daban a la piscina, leyendo una revista de moda, vi que Bea la nana de Anthony lo traía en brazos caminaba hacia mi

-Señora el niño no para de llorar- me dice angustiada – ya le di su remedio no le baja la fiebre – yo la miro por encima de mis gafas

-y yo que puedo hacer? ¿Acaso soy médico? – lo dije alzando los hombros y mirándola con el ceño fruncido – Llévalo donde el médico o llámalo, pero a mí no me molestes…

FINFLASHBACK

-Hija que pasa te sientes mal? – me pregunta mi madre angustiada

-No, ¿estaba teniendo un recuerdo – dije sacudiendo mi cabeza en negación – Madre como era mi relación con Anthony?

Mi madre se tensó, pero no me contestó, levantó la mano y me acaricio la mejilla para luego salir de mi habitación, la verdad no entendía nada, tuve varios recuerdos, pero en todos me veía muy distante en todo lo que se refería a mi hijo. Negué con mi cabeza, ya le preguntaría a una de mis hermanas; pero por el momento lo dejaría así… Después de una larga ducha y un rico plato de frutas, me dirijo hacia la biblioteca para conseguir información sobre la tal Isabella, me siento en la silla que esta junto del escritorio en él está el computador, lo enciendo y digito el nombre de esa estúpida, pero no sale nada; entonces se me ocurre una idea, digito manera de como secuestrar y salen varios resultados, le doy click a uno de ellos y salen varias cosas, muestran lugares sucios, niños amarrados con sogas o cadenas y amordazados con cinta color gris, me estremecí pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Edward estuviera conmigo, porque esa niñata no me iba a quitar el amor de mi vida. Tenía que prepararlo todo, pero lo primero era saber dónde Vivian, cuál era su rutina diaria y conseguir los materiales que necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente me dispongo a investigar donde viven… Bajo las gradas y me dirijo al comedor donde está reunida toda mi familia

-Buenos días – los saludo a todos

-Buenos días – dicen todos al unísono

-Madre tu sabes donde vive la tal Isabella?

-No, solo sé que es la novia de Edward, pero de ahí no sé nada mas – me lo dice sirviéndose el café

-Ella vive con Edward

-Irina – la reto mi padre

-Que? Si ella preguntó – lo dijo con sarcasmo – además que tiene de malo que lo sepa, en este momento están viviendo en la casa de los padres de Edward – lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Me levanté de la mesa sin decir nada y Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, me sentía perdida y mortificada, tenía tanta rabia, ahora si estaba decidida a secuestrar a esa niñata. Yo sabía dónde Vivian los padres de Edward, así que tenía que ir de compras y además conseguir un lugar donde llevarla por unos días, primero secuestraria a la mocosa y luego mataría a la mosca muerta; así tendría el camino libre con Edward para que volvamos a hacer de nuevo una familia.

Mi familia tiene una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, donde solíamos ir a pescar y como lo sé… es que en mi computadora guardaba fotos de nuestras salidas familiares.

Había ido a comprar los materiales y fui en mi coche a checar como estaba la cabaña, todo estaba listo. Después de tantos días que iba a las afueras de la casa donde ellos viven y así poder observarlos, hoy decidí que había llegado el día, ya que todos llegaban después de las 5 pm.

Isabella y esa señora que supongo es la madre de Edward salen al jardín; debe de ser ahora, así que me trepo la barda, corro hacia la casa y rompo una ventana, me trato de colar y no fue nada difícil, recorro cada una de las habitaciones, cuando por fin llego a la alcoba de la mocosa, la levanto no con mucho cuidado, si no sacudiéndola para que deje de llorar.

-Cállate no llores – le gritaba - eres solo una molestia para mi plan - así que me devuelvo sobre mis talones, pero cuando doy la vuelta me encuentro con Isabella y otras personas más que no reconocí

-Qué haces con mi her… hija? - me dijo algo histérica y estirando la mano como intentando coger al bebe.

-Si no quieres que la lastime aléjate de mí – le dije con rabia de verdad odiaba a esta mujer

-Déjala en paz no ves que la lastimas – me decía la muy estúpida con lágrimas en sus mejillas. yo estaba junto a la ventana, pero no podía salir por ahí porque estaba muy alto, estaba mirando posibilidades de salida, pero no encontraba ninguna excepto la puerta, pero ahí estaban todos; entonces me senté en una silla mecedora que estaba en la habitación, y empecé a arrullar a mi bebe que no paraba de llorar

-Ya Anthony deja de llorar amor que mamá está aquí – le decía con dulzura colmándolo de besos, yo escuchaba cuchicheos, pero no me importaba porque yo quería estar con mi bebe

-Que es lo que pasa aquí? – entra gritando Edward –Shhh – le digo para que se calle – amor no ves que Anthony se está quedando dormidito – el me mira con el ceño fruncido

-A que estás jugando Tanya? – me lo dice con rabia – entrégame la niña ya… - lo dice un poco más calmado

-Niña? No, ¿es Anthony es que no lo ves? – es que acaso el no veía que era nuestro hijo?

Una mujer mayor le decía algo que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar, él me miraba como si quisiera matarme y no entendía por qué… también veía a una chica llorando y en ese momento entraron mis padres…

-Hija, que estás haciendo aquí? – me decía mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos

-Como que hago aquí? Yo vivo aquí con Edward y mi bebe – estire mi mano para que la cogiera él – amor dile a mi madre que estamos juntos – le decía sin entender lo que pasaba, Edward me cogió la mano y se arrodillo junto a mi

-Tanya, me entregas al niño por favor? – me lo decía con dulzura, entonces se lo entregue y él se lo entregó a la señora que antes había visto y ella se lo llevo de donde estábamos, yo la mire con el ceño fruncido

-Porque se llevan a mi bebe Edward? – le decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-Porque la llevaron para darle la merienda – lo dice levantándose, pero sin soltarme la mano – ¿me harías un favor? – yo asentí

-^^Mira tus padres te llevaran a su casa para que puedas ir a la fiesta, que sé que te gustara mucho… - me lo decía dándome un apretón de manos

-Pero iras conmigo cierto? – lo decía rogándole

-Claro que sí, pero primero iras tú y luego iré yo, porque tengo que tengo que hacer unas cosas del trabajo – todo lo decía mirándome a los ojos y luego mirando a mis padres

-Si mi niña ven vamos, que se nos está haciendo tarde – me decía mi madre con lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas, asentí y me fui con mis padres, bajamos las gradas y salimos al porche; mi padre me dio la mano para ayudarme a subir al coche en la parte trasera, mi madre subió al lado de copiloto y mi padre era el que conducía. El hecho a andar el coche, a cada momento miraba por el retrovisor y con lágrimas en los ojos, yo miraba por la ventanilla. Mi madre hablaba con alguien por el celular no sé de qué… En ese momento llegamos, pero no se veía movimiento de nada solo se veía un carro blanco y unos hombres vestidos también de blanco, mi madre les dijo algo, luego me tomo por la cintura y me subió a mi habitación; me tumbe en la cama y uno de los señores de blanco me coloco una inyección y luego todo se volvió negro.


	25. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

Edward pov :

Estaba sentado en mi oficina sin nada de interrupciones cuando mi secretaria lucia me llama por el comunicador

-Señor, su madre está en la línea, dice que es urgente

-Pásamela y por favor que nadie me interrumpa – lo dije serio

Levante el auricular – Hola mamá que pasa que mi secretaria ha dicho que es urgente, le paso algo a Renesmee, a Bella… -Mi madre me interrumpió llorando y lo que escucho me deja con la cara blanca

-Es que Tanya ha entrado en nuestra casa y tiene a Renesmee con ella, Bella trato de hacerla entrar en razón, pero no ha tenido suerte.

—mama no te preocupes llegare a la casa pronto – escuche como alguien le quitaba el teléfono a mi madre – Edward? – me dijo mi ángel – Si amor soy yo, no te preocupes que ya estoy por salir de la oficina, no llores más, que esto lo resolveré, ¿me crees? – SI - pero no dejaba de llorar y luego tranco la llamada.

Tenía que apresurarme, porque no sabía hasta donde llegaría esa loca; a lo que salgo y le digo a Rik que conduzca rápido que hay una emergencia en casa, ya en el camino hablo con los padres de Tanya diciéndoles que su hija irrumpió en mi casa y que tiene a mi bebe, les pido que por favor hablen con su hija y que no le haga nada a mi bebe o juro por dios que me olvidare que ella es una mujer, Cierro mi teléfono de golpe. maldición Tanya que estás haciendo? si querías mi amor de regreso lo único que obtuviste de esto fue mi desprecio.

Llego a la casa de mis padres y abro la puerta de manera ruidosa subo de dos en dos los escalones y veo a mi madre y a Bella sentadas en un sillón me incoó ante mi novia, cuando me ve, se tira a mis brazos y comienza a sollozar, abre y cierra la boca pero no emite sonido, la abrazo y la miro a los ojos prometiéndole que traería a la niña pronto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Entro gritando

-Shhh – me dice poniendo un dedo en sus labios - amor no ves que Anthony se está quedando dormidito? Yo la mire con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿A qué estás jugando Tanya? Lo dije con rabia – entrégame a la niña ya... - estaba reamente cabreado

-Niña, no, es Anthony ¿es que no lo ves? – en realidad esta mujer estaba realmente loca.

-Hijo ella no está bien, ¿cómo es posible que piense que Renesmee es Anthony? – me decía mi madre, mientras yo miraba a Tanya tratando de descifrar si real o estaba fingiendo, a mi lado Bella lloraba, la iba a abrazar, pero en ese momento llegaron los padres de Tanya

-Hija, que estás haciendo aquí? – le decía Carmen llorando

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? Si yo vivo aquí con Edward y mi bebe – estiro la mano para que yo la cogiera mire hacia atrás para mirar a mi Bella y en sus ojitos lo único que veía era tristeza, yo la mire diciéndole que era por ellas que hacia esto; entonces le cogí la mano a Tanya y me puse a la altura de ella y mi bebe

-Tanya, me entregas al niño ¿por favor? – se lo dije en voz baja, cuando me lo entrego se lo di a mi madre quien llego y cogió en brazos a mi niña y salió corriendo y Bella detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Por qué se llevan a mi niño Edward? – lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos – la verdad yo no entendía lo que le pasaba a Tanya, ella jamás fue dulce con Anthony nunca lo cargaba ni mucho menos lo hacía dormir, siempre era distante a todo lo que se refería al niño…

-Lo llevaron para darle su merienda – nos levantamos y no le solté la mano para que fuera creíble lo que le iba a decir – me harías un favor? – a lo que ella asintió

-^^mira tus padres te llevaran a su casa por allí hay una fiesta y sé que te gusta mucho – le apreté la mano

-Pero iras conmigo cierto – me suplicaba

-Claro que sí, pero iré después, porque tengo que hacer unas cosas del trabajo – cuando termine de decirle, mire a sus padres para que supieran que yo ya no tenía nada más que ver con ella

-Si mi niña, vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde – se lo dijo Carmen

Ellos salieron con una Tanya que no reconocía, ella era una mujer que le gustaba las fiestas, le encantaba ser el centro de atracción y no puedo negarlo era muy hermosa, la verdad me dio tristeza ver a esta nueva Tanya.

Bajo a la sala veo a mis hermanos, cuñados y a mi padre sentados en la sala con caras de angustia yo les cuento a detalle lo que paso este día.

-Edward tienes que poner una orden de alejamiento con esa mujer mira que hacerle esto a la niña ya cruzo la línea – dijo mi padre - Ya no ves de una persona cuerda o quien sabe que trae Tanya en su cabeza. Miro para todos lados buscando a mis dos princesas, mi padre me mira y sonríe

-Están en la habitación que ustedes comparten, Bella no ha querido separarse de ella, porque cree que va a desaparecer. -Salgo corriendo para donde están mis dos chicas. Cuando abro la puerta las encuentro dormidas como los ángeles que son… Sabía que después de esto Bella más sobreprotectora que nunca. Pero yo haría un juramento de nunca nadie les haría daño.

¿CREEN QUE TANIA ESTA LOCA O SOLO ESTA APARENTANDO PARA HACERNOS SENTIR LASTIMA POR ELLA?

¿A DONDE CREEN QUE SUS PADRES LLEVARON A TANIA DESPUES DE LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN?

ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK Y EN LOS REVIEWS….


	26. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

EDWARD POV:

-Después de lo que paso en casa, con el episodio de Tanya, estoy cada vez más sobre protector (palabras de Esmee) yo solo estoy protegiendo a dos ángeles y no estoy dispuesto a que les pase algo malo, así que siempre que tengo que salir me las llevo conmigo. Bella, Renesmee y yo llegáramos a la empresa, le pedí a Rick que estacionara el auto, baje para sacar la carriola y vi a mi Bella que la sacada de su porta bebés a la niña y la ponía en su carriola que tenia una almohada muy suave especial para ella, su oso de peluche abrazándolo

-Edward me siento extraña – lo decía mordiendo su labio inferior

-¿porqué ? – lo dije mirándola a los ojos

-y si alguien se enoja porque estamos ahí en tu oficina y si te regañan? lo dijo todo tan rápido que pensé que no le iba a entender.

-no te preocupes, soy el jefe después de todo, veras que no sucederá nada; ¿tienes todo? - le pregunte- a lo que ella asintió

Entramos al lobby de la empresa, y se comenzó a escuchar murmullos -¿Quién es ¿ella?,¿Por qué nunca la vimos?,¿La bebe será suya?-

-que no tienen nada que hacer más que chismear? esta empresa no se resolverá sola – les grite a todos.

Después de eso todos se dispersaron, en ese momento nosotros nos fuimos hacia el elevador y presioné el botón del último piso, como buen caballero le abrí la puerta, su reacción fue de sorpresa, al ver mi oficina, de echo era una gran sala, tenía varios estantes de libros, el escritorio con una silla muy elegante, frente a estas dos sillas de color marrón, al lado izquierdo estaba una pequeña sala, una televisión anclada al muro; me miro y le dije fuera hacia la sala, con mis manos le cogí la cara y le di un beso al cual ella me respondió, la mire a los ojos y le coloque un mechón detrás de su oreja, dios cuanto quería a esta mujer, todavía no me atrevía a decírselo, aunque sabía que ella me corresponde pero primero tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos y después…

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa? ¿De un momento a otro te quedaste callado – me lo dijo con el ceño fruncido – te pasa algo?

-No me pasa nada, solo es que estoy un poco retrasado con lo del trabajo, pero nada más… - quédate aquí mi amor el sillón es doble se hace cama por si quieres dormir o jugar con Renesmee

Mientras trabajaba en mi computadora, mis ángeles dormían. Llego la hora del almuerzo y como si fuera un reloj se despierta Renesmee y detrás de ella mi Bella

-¿Qué hora es? – lo dijo bostezando

-Hora de almorzar – lo dije recogiendo a Renesmee que levantaba sus bracitos para que la cargara – vamos a almorzar aquí en la oficina o vamos a un restaurante cerca

-Todavía tienes mucho trabajo?

-No mucho… - le dije dándole un beso en esos ricos labios, ella se sonrrojo

-Me encanta cuando te sonrrojas – le dije acariciándole las mejillas

-Entonces salgamos – a lo cual yo asentí

Y así pasaron los días y los meses, hasta que llego el día del primer año de Renesmee, le hicimos una gran fiesta, en la parte trasera de la casa de mis padres, donde había payasos, decoraciones con globos, una mesa con diferentes dulces, en el fondo su nombre grande lleno de luces y un pastel de dos pisos y mi hermosa cumpleañera feliz porque era centro de atención…

-Me quedo muy bien todo, ¿no crees hermanito? – era mi hermana Alice dando brinquitos a nuestro alrededor

-Claro que sí, eres la mejor – lo dije guiñándole un ojo y dándole un abrazo

Dentro de mi bolsillo tengo una cajita con un anillo que había comprado hace varios días en Tiffany; la única que lo sabía era mi loca hermana.

-Para cuando se lo vas a proponer? – me lo dijo en susurros

-Espera, tranquila – se lo dije también en susurros

-Qué pasa? – me pregunta mi princesa, pero cuando le iba a contestar salió corriendo a donde estaba Renesmee.

Cuando las veo reírse me hago la promesa que de hoy no pasaría… Hoy le voy a proponer que se case conmigo.

* * *

[A1]

[A2]


	27. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

EDWARD POV:

La fiesta de Renesmee estaba en pleno apogeo, veía como se reía mi dulce bebe, estaba encantada por ser el centro de atención, con toda la decoración, estaba rodeada de regalos no se cambiaba por nadie… En ese momento llego Bella con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿la ves? Esta tan feliz – ella me mira a los ojos – no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, sin ti no sé qué hubiera pasado con nosotras en este momento… - la interrumpí dándole un beso en sus labios y a ella le rodaba una lagrima por su mejilla

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – le dije abrazándola por los hombros – nunca me oyes, nunca vuelvas a decir nada de lo que "Hubiera pasado" porque vamos a vivir el presente y también pensar en el futuro

-Futuro? – me lo dijo con el ceño fruncido –tú piensas en un futuro con nosotras – lo último lo dijo en un susurro

-Claro que pienso en un futuro… porque ¿tú no?

-La verdad, no lo he pensado – lo dijo mirando el césped y negando con la cabeza, yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara y vi en sus ojos que había incertidumbre – Edward tú eres un hombre importante que podrías tener a la mujer que quieras en cambio yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte… - La interrumpí de nuevo

-A la única mujer que yo quiero a mi lado eres tú, y por ende a Renesmee claro está, estuve muerto antes de que llegaran y ustedes me dieron la vida de nuevo – ella se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso al cual yo correspondí

-Oigan par de tortolos no ven que aquí hay niños presentes – decía mi hermana dando brinquitos y con una hermosa sonrisa, tomo a Bella del brazo y se la llevo, que porque ya era hora de cantarle a mi niña el FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Estábamos todos reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa decorada con unicornios y muchas bombas, platos y vasos con las imágenes de unicornios de diferentes colores. Mientras le cantábamos ella reía y también aplaudía, yo en ese momento me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo; ella trataba de apagar la velita y como no podía se enojó, me miro y alzo sus bracitos para que yo la cargara y así lo hice, la llene de besos y ella reía a carcajadas, al cabo de un rato se quedó dormidita, entonces la subí a su habitación y detrás de mi venia Bella, ella comenzó a desvestirla para luego ponerle su pijama, le dimos un beso en la frente y luego la acostamos en su cuna. Le tome la mano a Bella y bajamos por las gradas, en la casa de mis padres había un salón grande donde se realizaban las fiestas, se preguntarán porque la fiesta de Renesmee no se realizó aquí y es porque mi hermanita dijo que para los niños era mejor al aire libre, a lo cual todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Le tape los ojos a Bella con mis manos para darle una sorpresa; cuando entramos quite mis manos y Bella empezó a mirar todo a su alrededor… En medio del salón había una mesa decorada con flores de cerezo que son las favoritas de Bella, todo el salón estaba iluminado de velas de diferentes colores y de diferentes aromas, era una mezcla de vainilla, lavanda y rosas; se escuchaba una dulce melodía en piano ( De Di blasio – Luna de Paris ) la tome de la mano y le corrí la silla para que se sentara, en eso llego un mesero quien nos sirvió la comida, Bella me miraba con una ceja levantada, yo sabía que quera saber que era lo que estaba pasando; en cuanto el mesero se retiró…

-Que es todo esto Edward? – me dijo con su mano extendida mostrando todo alrededor

-Es solo una cita – lo dije como si fuera algo natural

-Una cita? – lo dijo frunciendo el ceño – además quien arreglo el salón

-Alice me ayudo… porque, hicimos mal? – la mire un poco intranquilo

-No, claro que no, es solo que… esta todo tan hermoso – lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Al cabo de un rato, después de terminar de comer, me levante de la silla y me hinque frente a ella, me miro con esos hermosos ojos chocolate…

-Quiero que sepas que te has convertido en algo muy importante que tengo y la razón que me hace vivir cada día; a veces pienso que el tiempo pasa lentamente sin apiadarse de mí. Pero al final de día suspiro y pienso es uno menos y el día de unirnos, está cada vez más cerca. – la mire a los ojos – Isabella Mary Swan, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo – a lo que ella me miraba sorprendida y yo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón una cajita de terciopelo y de el saque el anillo que le había comprado.

Rosalie Pov

Después de los eventos ocurridos durante la semana es para sorprenderse el secuestro de mi sobrina a manos de la loca de Tanya; que secuestrar a un bebe como pudo llegar a esa bajeza, no la entiendo. Tendrá algo mal en la cabeza

Así que me encuentro ahora en la sala de la casa de mis suegros, haciendo bocetos de ropa para bebe. Desearía tener niñas para vestirlas con diferentes modelos, pero por ahora me conformo con mi dulce sobrinita, que está ahora conmigo. En ese momento baja Bella y le digo si me podría acompañar al médico.

Quería hacerlo con mi esposo Emmett, pero está ocupado con cosas del trabajo en su oficina, no lo quiero molestar más bien sorprenderlo, a lo que Bella asiente

-Solo déjame buscar la pañalera y su oso favorito - entonces sube y a los pocos minutos está bajando, ponemos las cosas en el auto y a Renesmee en su porta bebes. cuando llegamos al hospital estaciono el auto, le ayudo a sujetar a la niña en lo que ella saca la carriola, la depositamos y nos encaminamos a la sala de espera. Hoy me harían una ecografía para saber cómo estaban mis bebes; era ya la última, ósea que ya sabría el sexo de mis bebes, porque sabía que tendría dos, aunque no se dejaban ver.

-Señora Rosalie Cullen – me llamo una enfermera – puede pasar

-Gracias – le dije, miré a Bella para que me siguiera; entramos y la doctora Zafrina nos saludó y nos indicó las sillas que estaban frente del escritorio, el lugar estaba todo pintado de blanco, con fotos de ella con su familia y había varios cuadros de diplomas.

-Rosalie, ¿estas lista para ver a tus bebes? – me dijo mostrándome la camilla, a lo cual yo asentí.

Me acosté en la camilla y ella trajo de otra habitación un transductor de ultrasonido

-Bueno mamá, vamos a ver cómo están estos chiquitines – ella comenzó a esparcir el gel en toda mi barriga, cuando menos pensó paro y ella miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido

-Pasa algo? – la dije entre cortado, ¿será que está pasando algo malo con mis bebes? Ella siguió esparciendo el gel

-Hay algo… aquí esta, mira mamá tenemos aquí a otro chiquitín – me dijo mostrándome la pantalla y vi que había tres bultitos, no lo podía creer tendría trillizos

-Felicidades ¡tendrás dos princesas y un príncipe – yo no paraba de llorar no de tristeza sino de alegría

-Rosalie felicitaciones, me alegro tanto por ti – me decía Bella con una gran sonrisa.

Y ahora a contarle a mi querido esposo.


	28. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

**Bella Pov.**

Después que terminó la fiesta de mi hermana, veo a Edward susurrarle algo a Alice. Ella asiente y me mira, entonces se levanta y de un momento a otro me lleva devuelta a la mansión. Subimos los grandes escalones donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward y mía, encima de la cama había un hermoso vestido princesa azul con brillo y unos tacones igual de hermosos y le pregunto qué sucede, pero ella se mantiene callada.

\- ven, pero antes déjame ponerte esto en los ojos – era una pañoleta, que cuando me la colocó no veía absolutamente nada.

\- Alice no veo nada – protesté

\- Esa es la idea - me dijo dando brinquitos.

Sentí que bajamos los escalones y me dejo ahí sola. Iba a protestar, pero sentí los brazos y la esencia de Edward quien me abrazaba desde atrás.

\- No te preocupes amor, que yo te guiaré y no te dejaré caer.

Pasamos supongo yo que por la cocina y luego hacia el jardín que quedaba en la parte de atrás. Cuando me quita la pañoleta y por fin veo que estamos en un hermoso lugar en el jardín, allí hay una carpa con flores y luces adornando esta hermosa velada.

\- ven amor a bailar – Me tomó de la cintura y

bailamos a la luz de las estrellas. Para en ese instante, veo a mi amor arrodillado, saca una delicada caja que contiene un maravilloso anillo, con un hermoso diseño y luego, me pregunta:

—Bella, desde el momento que te conocí y te salvé supe que eras la mujer para mí. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

—Sí — digo derramando lágrimas y besándolo apasionadamente, me abraza y escuchamos a lo lejos a toda la familia gritando. Me siento extasiada y feliz, porque Edward me propuso matrimonio. Más tarde, nos fuimos a dormir. Dejo a mi hermanita en su cuna, la habitación fue decorada por sus tías. Es hermosa. Pongo el seguro a la ventana y me acerco para darle un beso de buenas noches. Salí de la habitación, apagando la luz antes de salir. Cuando llego a la habitación que comparto con Edward, me percato de que ya está dormido. me recuesto a su lado y poco a poco me quedo dormida.

Cuando la alarma suena, siento que solo han pasado pocas horas, pero al ver como Edward se levanta y dice:

—Iré a ver qué ocurre. Quédate aquí.

Dejo que el salga de la habitación primero, y sin hacer caso de su advertencia, corro al cuarto de mi hermanita, cuando entro, veo la ventana rota y la cuna vacía.

—¡Edward! —gritó asustada y corriendo por el pasillo.

Todos se despiertan si comprender lo que está pasando.

—Se han llevado a mi hermanita —digo tratando de explicar mi preocupación y los gritos.

—¿Que? —dice Edward al llegar a nosotros.

Mis lágrimas no cesan de caer desconsoladamente.

Esme llega hasta a mi para abrazarme y tratar de tranquilizarme.

—Querida tranquila, vamos averiguar qué está pasando y quien se ha llevado a tu hermana.

En un instante todo se volvió peor, Edward salió corriendo sin saber quién pudo haber secuestrado a mi hermana.

—Chicos alcancen a Edward, así como se encuentra de furioso no podemos permitir que cometa una tontería.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando. mientras que sus esposos siguen a Edward a donde sea que vaya, antes que algo peor ocurra.

**Edward POV**

—Tranquilo Edward- dijo mi padre cuando me alcanzó.

—¿Como no quieres que reaccione así? Se han llevado a mi hija y quien sabe que clase de persona la tiene.

—Nadie sabe adónde se fueron y no podremos hacer nada, sé que pedirte paciencia es algo insoportable para ti hijo, pero no quiero que hagas algo tonto. Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a la policía.

Mi impotencia me hacía sentir muy devastado pero mi padre tenía razón, así que fuimos a la estación de policía.

Fue mi padre quien dio todos los detalles para la denuncia, por que yo no tenía los pensamientos claros en este momento.

.

.

.

**Oficial Lain pov.**

Iba a regresar a mi casa cuando en ese momento vi entrar a dos personas con sus rostros muy angustiados.

—Por favor encuentren a mi hija — dijo con desesperación uno de los hombres.

— Trate de calmarse señor, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla. Pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas— dije sacando una libreta para anotar los detalles—¿Dónde se encuentra su pareja?

—Ella estaba durmiendo a mi lado señor oficial. Bella no tiene nada que ver con el secuestro, ya que muy pronto nos vamos a casar.

—Muy bien, ahora dígame, hay alguien de quien sospeche que sería capaz de secuestrar a su hija. Ha tenido conflictos con personas.

—Si, hace algunos meses, quisieron secuestrar a mi hija entrando a mi casa a la fuerza, pero no lo lograron.

—Necesito que me diga el nombre de la persona—dije

—Amanda, es la hermana de Sue. Ella estaba casada con Charlie y son los padres de mi novia. ¡ah! También esta Tanya Denalí, ella hace poco fue a mi casa y…— me interrumpió mi padre. — Edward recuerda que ella está en una casa de reposo.

—Gracias señor Cullen, estaré en contacto con ustedes por cualquier noticia que tenga de su hija.


	29. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

MARCIA Pov:

Me cansé de que todo me salga mal en mi plan de apoderarme de la beba. Ahora tengo que ver cómo hacerlo yo sola sin que nadie lo sepa, así que pongo mi plan en acción.

Solo debo contactarme con mi investigador privado para que haga su trabajo, por eso le pago muy bien.

Varias semanas nos reunimos y me dice que tiene todo lo que solicité, que la insípida de Isabella está viviendo con la familia de ese tal Edward y por lo que investigó se van a casar.

Esto está de mal en peor, porque si esa tonta lo logra… todo por lo que trabajé no servirá de nada. Así que esta misma noche lo hare.

Contraté a un secuestrador para que haga el trabajo, solo le dije que la secuestrara y que me la entregara.

Yo mientras tanto espero en mi coche alejada de ahí, cuando en ese momento escucho que se disparan las alarmas, maldigo porque era un trabajo sencillo sin nadie herido, pero veo que no fue así.

A los pocos minutos viene con la beba.

_ No te descubrieron ¿verdad? _ pregunté tomando a la niña en brazos; ella se retorcía estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. La puse en la sillita que estaba en la parte de atrás de mi auto. _ No llore mi niña que ya estas con mamá _ le dije para que dejara de llorar, y parece que funcionó. Entramos al coche a toda prisa _ No fue fácil, tuve que romper la ventana del cuarto para entrar y eso detonó las alarmas, empecé a entrar en pánico porque vi a varios uniformados siguiéndome _. Todo lo decía entrecortado, creo que debió ser por la adrenalina. Después de unos cuantos kilómetros detuve el coche. _ Ahora bájate y lárgate. Le entregué un sobre que tenía en la cajuela.

_ Así y sin más preámbulos se fue. Yo me quedé con mi dulce bebe ahora ya estamos juntas y nadie nos iba a separar.

Llegamos a una cabaña, que tengo en el bosque tiene todas las comodidades y también las alacenas llenas de comida tanto para la bebe como para mí.

_ Nunca volverás a ver a Isabella ni al otro sujeto _ pero veo que llora y dice papi , mami la dejo que llore estaremos las dos juntas y cuando consiga un pasaporte para ti nos iremos muy lejos donde solo me dirás mamá a mí.


	30. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

**Bella Pov.**

Después que terminó la fiesta de mi hermana, veo a Edward susurrarle algo a Alice. Ella asiente y me mira, entonces se levanta y de un momento a otro me lleva devuelta a la mansión. Subimos los grandes escalones donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward y mía, encima de la cama había un hermoso vestido princesa azul con brillo y unos tacones igual de hermosos y le pregunto qué sucede, pero ella se mantiene callada.

\- ven, pero antes déjame ponerte esto en los ojos – era una pañoleta, que cuando me la colocó no veía absolutamente nada.

\- Alice no veo nada – protesté

\- Esa es la idea - me dijo dando brinquitos.

Sentí que bajamos los escalones y me dejo ahí sola. Iba a protestar, pero sentí los brazos y la esencia de Edward quien me abrazaba desde atrás.

\- No te preocupes amor, que yo te guiaré y no te dejaré caer.

Pasamos supongo yo que por la cocina y luego hacia el jardín que quedaba en la parte de atrás. Cuando me quita la pañoleta y por fin veo que estamos en un hermoso lugar en el jardín, allí hay una carpa con flores y luces adornando esta hermosa velada.

\- ven amor a bailar – Me tomó de la cintura y

bailamos a la luz de las estrellas. Para en ese instante, veo a mi amor arrodillado, saca una delicada caja que contiene un maravilloso anillo, con un hermoso diseño y luego, me pregunta:

—Bella, desde el momento que te conocí y te salvé supe que eras la mujer para mí. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

—Sí — digo derramando lágrimas y besándolo apasionadamente, me abraza y escuchamos a lo lejos a toda la familia gritando. Me siento extasiada y feliz, porque Edward me propuso matrimonio. Más tarde, nos fuimos a dormir. Dejo a mi hermanita en su cuna, la habitación fue decorada por sus tías. Es hermosa. Pongo el seguro a la ventana y me acerco para darle un beso de buenas noches. Salí de la habitación, apagando la luz antes de salir. Cuando llego a la habitación que comparto con Edward, me percato de que ya está dormido. me recuesto a su lado y poco a poco me quedo dormida.

Cuando la alarma suena, siento que solo han pasado pocas horas, pero al ver como Edward se levanta y dice:

—Iré a ver qué ocurre. Quédate aquí.

Dejo que el salga de la habitación primero, y sin hacer caso de su advertencia, corro al cuarto de mi hermanita, cuando entro, veo la ventana rota y la cuna vacía.

—¡Edward! —gritó asustada y corriendo por el pasillo.

Todos se despiertan si comprender lo que está pasando.

—Se han llevado a mi hermanita —digo tratando de explicar mi preocupación y los gritos.

—¿Que? —dice Edward al llegar a nosotros.

Mis lágrimas no cesan de caer desconsoladamente.

Esme llega hasta a mi para abrazarme y tratar de tranquilizarme.

—Querida tranquila, vamos averiguar qué está pasando y quien se ha llevado a tu hermana.

En un instante todo se volvió peor, Edward salió corriendo sin saber quién pudo haber secuestrado a mi hermana.

—Chicos alcancen a Edward, así como se encuentra de furioso no podemos permitir que cometa una tontería.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando. mientras que sus esposos siguen a Edward a donde sea que vaya, antes que algo peor ocurra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

—Tranquilo Edward- dijo mi padre cuando me alcanzó.

—¿Como no quieres que reaccione así? Se han llevado a mi hija y quien sabe que clase de persona la tiene.

—Nadie sabe adónde se fueron y no podremos hacer nada, sé que pedirte paciencia es algo insoportable para ti hijo, pero no quiero que hagas algo tonto. Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a la policía.

Mi impotencia me hacía sentir muy devastado pero mi padre tenía razón, así que fuimos a la estación de policía.

Fue mi padre quien dio todos los detalles para la denuncia, por que yo no tenía los pensamientos claros en este momento.

.

.

.

**Oficial Lain pov.**

Iba a regresar a mi casa cuando en ese momento vi entrar a dos personas con sus rostros muy angustiados.

—Por favor encuentren a mi hija — dijo con desesperación uno de los hombres.

— Trate de calmarse señor, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla. Pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas— dije sacando una libreta para anotar los detalles—¿Dónde se encuentra su pareja?

—Ella estaba durmiendo a mi lado señor oficial. Bella no tiene nada que ver con el secuestro, ya que muy pronto nos vamos a casar.

—Muy bien, ahora dígame, hay alguien de quien sospeche que sería capaz de secuestrar a su hija. Ha tenido conflictos con personas.

—Si, hace algunos meses, quisieron secuestrar a mi hija entrando a mi casa a la fuerza, pero no lo lograron.

—Necesito que me diga el nombre de la persona—dije

—Amanda, es la hermana de Sue. Ella estaba casada con Charlie y son los padres de mi novia. ¡ah! También esta Tanya Denalí, ella hace poco fue a mi casa y…— me interrumpió mi padre. — Edward recuerda que ella está en una casa de reposo.

—Gracias señor Cullen, estaré en contacto con ustedes por cualquier noticia que tenga de su hija.


	31. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

MARCIA Pov

Me cansé de que todo me salga mal en mi plan de apoderarme de la beba. Ahora tengo que ver cómo hacerlo yo sola sin que nadie lo sepa, así que pongo mi plan en acción.

Solo debo contactarme con mi investigador privado para que haga su trabajo, por eso le pago muy bien.

Varias semanas nos reunimos y me dice que tiene todo lo que solicité, que la insípida de Isabella está viviendo con la familia de ese tal Edward y por lo que investigó se van a casar.

Esto está de mal en peor, porque si esa tonta lo logra… todo por lo que trabajé no servirá de nada. Así que esta misma noche lo hare.

Contraté a un secuestrador para que haga el trabajo, solo le dije que la secuestrara y que me la entregara.

Yo mientras tanto espero en mi coche alejada de ahí, cuando en ese momento escucho que se disparan las alarmas, maldigo porque era un trabajo sencillo sin nadie herido, pero veo que no fue así.

A los pocos minutos viene con la beba.

_ No te descubrieron ¿verdad? _ pregunté tomando a la niña en brazos; ella se retorcía estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. La puse en la sillita que estaba en la parte de atrás de mi auto.

_ No llore mi niña que ya estas con mamá _ le dije para que dejara de llorar, y parece que funcionó. Entramos al coche a toda prisa _ No fue fácil, tuve que romper la ventana del cuarto para entrar y eso detonó las alarmas, empecé a entrar en pánico porque vi a varios uniformados siguiéndome _. Todo lo decía entrecortado, creo que debió ser por la adrenalina. Después de unos cuantos kilómetros detuve el coche. _ Ahora bájate y lárgate. Le entregué un sobre que tenía en la cajuela.

_ Así y sin más preámbulos se fue. Yo me quedé con mi dulce bebe ahora ya estamos juntas y nadie nos iba a separar.

Llegamos a una cabaña, que tengo en el bosque tiene todas las comodidades y también las alacenas llenas de comida tanto para la bebe como para mí.

_ Nunca volverás a ver a Isabella ni al otro sujeto _ pero veo que llora y dice papi , mami la dejo que llore estaremos las dos juntas y cuando consiga un pasaporte para ti nos iremos muy lejos donde solo me dirás mamá a mí.


End file.
